Godzilla's bride
by Beekiller-Johanna from Finland
Summary: I challenge those who have criticized my story to return and give it an open minded look. I'm not asking you to change your opinions, but to give me and this fic a chance to explain the things you disliked. And remember... It's a FANfic, not canon stuff. Smart Monsters AU.
1. A new monster

Author Note: Yippee, my first fanfiction-story. This story continues, but I'll first write a Finnish chapter, and translate it to English, before I start a new chapter. I began this story for the first time six years ago with my friend Jarkko, and I got tired of writing it without a keyboard and without readers.

Kirjoittajan Muistio: Jippii, minun ensimmäinen fanfiction-tarina. Tämä tarina jatkuu, mutta ensin minä kirjoitan suomenkielisen luvun, sitten käännän sen englanniksi, ennenkuin aloitan uuden luvun. Aloitin tämän tarinan ensikertaa kuusi vuotta sitten ystäväni Jarkon kanssa, ja kyllästyin kirjoittamaan ilman näppäimistöä ja ilman lukijoita.

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the movie monsters that you may see named here.  
Erottamislausuma: En omista Godzillaa tai mitään muista elokuvahirviöistä jotka saatat nähdä nimettävän täällä.

Claimer: I DO own Sabina, Susan and my Godzilla-like self, Jonna.  
Omistuslausuma: Minä OMISTAN Sabinan, Susanin ja minun Godzillamaisen itseni, Jonnan.

* * *

**_Godzilla's bride  
_**Chapter 1: A new monster

I am Godzilla, The King of the Monsters.

If you are reading this, you have probably seen at least one of the movies, in which I have starred.

Years ago one girl went to visit her friend. There she saw one of my movies. From that moment on she liked my movies, no, but she loved my movies (and of course my good-looking face). By time she saw most of the other movies and was left to long for those, which she couldn't see.

Important however is that, at while seeing me in me in my world, at the same time when she was in her world, helped her to find again her natural born ability to access other, from her worlds point of view nonexistent and imaginary worlds, (like my world,) to change and stretch their rules and create new rules, and create by herself completely new "imaginary and nonexistent" worlds, creatures and objects of her own.

But now it's enough with these beginning explanations, I have repeated myself already too much. Now eyes open and listen carefully, this story is told exceptionally by me, because Johanna thinks I have more personal touch to this particular story. After all it turned my life upside down when compared to earlier times. (And Johanna didn't want to take the responsibility of ruining this story.) After all this isn't like any other story. This is the beginning of everything that is to come.

All right, that day on Monster Island the weather was warm and the sun was shining brightly on the blue sky. Most of all the monsters, that I had ever met, were on the island and lived relatively peacefully together.

Back then I didn't notice at all anything strange in it, even though I knew and remembered having destroyed most of them. Back then it felt completely natural, that they had returned, even those, who had died either by humans' actions or from their own choice. Those, who had gone somewhere else from their own free will. Mecha-Godzilla, Rodan, Spigon, Mothra, Angilus, my son Junior, Kamacuras the giant mantis, Gigan, Ghidorah, everybody. Destroyah I had not met yet, so he of course wasn't there.

Later I pondered why things like this didn't make me think. And even more, why they didn't make the humans think. At some point I reasoned, that it, like many other things, were Johanna's doings.

Like I earlier said, we lived relatively peacefully. As The King of the Monsters my job was to solve fairly all the arguments, that they didn't know how to agree, to arrange for everybody some own space, that served their current needs, to ensure, that everybody got the nutrition they needed, (or in Mecha-Godzilla's case fuel,) and of course to keep everybody informed about the humans doings and the worlds events.

To get all of this done, I sometimes had to use my kingly authority. Though mostly I got along by asking.

By asking help in some of the tasks, I created a friendly atmosphere, that prevented arguments, opposition and general depression, which sometimes threatened to overwhelm the minds of the monsters who were unemployed.

Rodan somehow ended up taking care of some kind of doctor's position on Monster Island. Furthermore she and other monsters capable of flying sometimes received either an order or a request from me to fly to the mainland to get some news.

Usually a request, namely because there was a limited amount of doing on the island, and they were usually inactive and eager to get to do at least something. However if everybody did have something to do, I ordered to the news trip that one, whose doing I considered least important at the moment.

Again I'm getting astray from the issue, I think I have picked up such bad habit from Johanna's father.

That day I had sent Rodan to get news. In human cities always rose a panic (naturally) when one of us showed up. But when Rodan arrived to the nearest city, everybody was already in panic.

Rodan flew around searching for the source of the larger than usual panic when she listened the talk and the shouts from the streets. "Escape, Godzilla is coming!"

Rodan was surprised and thought by herself: "Godzilla can't be here; just a moment ago he was on Monster Island." But her astonishment only became deeper, when she heard more: "It is not Godzilla, it is red!" yelled some man.

"Who cares, it looks like Godzilla!" yelled back a woman carrying her child to safety.

"Well at least not me, because red Godzilla is here!" shouted another woman, who carried a small suitcase.

At the same time one police was trying to calm down the crowd: "No panic, dear citizens, evacuate the area quickly and in good order! Situations like this have been pulled through before!"

Then one young man on a motor-cycle stopped and pointed at a near-by window: "Look at the TV there in the stores show window! They tell on the news, that the red Godzilla has a little one with it!" Some humans stopped to take a look at the mentioned TV-screen, when the young man on his motor-cycle took a look behind himself, saw a great shadow sweeping across the opposite house's wall, looked up and shouted: "Help! Now Rodan is here too!", and drove away as fast as could in the crowd.

The humans got frightened even more: "Run!" many of them shouted. Rodan had heard enough to know, that this had to be told to Godzilla right away.

Besides that she wasn't very interested to stay and wait for that noisy army, which came to the scene always when the monsters showed up ashore outside the carefully guarded Monster Island. And if there already was a monster nearby the city or in the city, which had caused a panic like this, the army would soon be present as well.

Arching her wings Rodan turned back towards the sea and went flying back to Monster Island.

On the Island's shore I waited patiently for Rodan's news. I was surprised seeing a familiar character flying across the sea towards the Island many hours earlier than I had expected.

"I hope nothing is wrong", I muttered to myself.

I suddenly felt great restlessness. When Rodan finally landed in front of me, I was at breaking point.

"Well, what's new?" I asked as soon as Rodan landed in front of me. "Wait a little. Huff. Godzilla. I need to breathe. Poof." Rodan said and fell down to the ground panting heavily.

Irritated I stayed waiting and walked back and forth impatiently.

After a few minutes Rodan took a deep breath and sighed. "Oh-ho-yah. Now I feel better." She got up and looked at me. "Godzilla, you will never believe what is going on in there."

"Well tell me already, then we'll see whether I believe it or not." I snapped.

"Well, boss, when I got to the city, there was already full panic and the evacuation was almost over, while listening to speeches I heard being mentioned a red Godzilla, who has an infant with it. I tried to look for it at the same time I was listening, but because the city was already almost empty of humans, I concluded, that the army would soon be there making noise and I decided right away to come tell you about this." She stopped and stayed observing my facial expressions. For a moment I was in the same irritated state of tension than before hearing Rodan's news and it showed on my face.

For a moment Rodan looked worried, but calmed down immediately, when the thing she had said started to sink into my consciousness and wiped slowly my face empty of emotions, after which, when I started to understand what the words I had heard meant, confusion glazed my sight and raised my brows, leaving me staring of to emptiness.

I sensed how Rodan got worried and I felt when she tapped my arm with her fingers. "Godzilla, is everything alright?" she asked.

The voice seemed to come from somewhere very far away. Godzilla. Exactly that word had paralyzed my brain activity. Godzilla actually means, at least in monster language, my species' monster's position as king.

In the human language it's my name and the name of my species, because I am only one of my species, which they know. So if my son isn't counted.

If we monsters talk about my species, we talk about something else than Godzilla. That, at this alleged member of my species, who had an infant with it, was red, meant something important. Like on animals bright colour warns from danger, so does on us monsters.

Red means "keep your distance", and is rarely really red, usually closer to pink and dark pink. Reds are sometimes poisonous, the darker red, the more surely poisonous. In other words a really appropriate warning colour.

Reds are always females. Females can also be other colours than red. There's whites and greys too, but both colours are rare. Greys can be any shade from almost white grey to almost black grey.

Also males can be grey, but greys are the most rarest both among the males and females. Usually males are some shade of green, sometimes appears also black males, which are as rare as white females, which both are more common than greys.

Furthermore the scales on females head are many times smaller than on males, but they are elongated from their tip and quite flexible. The length of these elongated scales varies on different individuals, and they cover the females head as a thick mane like hair on human females. They're even called hairscales (or shortly just hair) and their colour can be notably different than body colour.

Females differ from males yet by that, at they gather spare nutrition on their chest muscles and on their hips, in other words to the same places as on human females, caused by the females different lifestyle. That difference to human females in this thing however is, that the fatty tissue gathering on the chest muscles doesn't form two separate formations, but is in the middle almost as thick as on the sides. Did you understand, what I told you? You'd better understand, because I will not explain this again.

During this whole thought process I didn't speak anything, so that is at least a few minutes. "Godzilla?" Rodan said and poked into my arm with her fingers.

I awakened from my thoughts and a clear plan was in my mind. "Boss, what are you going to do? And what should I do?" Rodan asked worriedly.

"You go tell everybody, what you have heard, tell everybody stay on the island and look after Junior, I'll go see, is this "red Godzilla" truly the same species or something new."

After giving instructions I turned to leave, but Rodan stopped me: "You're not going to fight, are you? Think about Junior, if this "red" kills you when protecting its own infant?"

I growled and said: "Don't worry, I haven't stayed alive by making stupid decisions, I'll just go and see what's in there." "All right." Rodan said and took flight.

I walked to the water and started swimming towards the nearest city. While swimming my thoughts stopped circling around the same route and I felt more sure than usual.

After getting ashore, I made my way to the city center along the big streets, being careful not to break anything. I tried to be quiet, so that I would find the monster that I was searching for before it would notice me. Not long before, when I heard sounds nearby.

I started to go around the streets trying to locate the source of the sounds with my hearing. Then I turned around a corner and came to a big street, along which was a lot of stores.

There they were, crouching low and digging through stores, without noticing me at all. That "red" was truly a female of my species and she had a female infant with her. The female digging some sort of fabric store, on the street was already a few out pulled and opened rolls, and the infant was right next to the female, closer to me, digging out big candy counters from the store. One saw from the counters on outside, that this little one had already eaten most of the candies it had gotten out.

I looked at them closely.

The female was attractive, quite slim and young.

So a quite fresh mother, if the infant was it's own.

I felt strange relief of that, at I was still in my youths measurements and as handsome as I had always been, instead of gaining weight along the years. Though I wasn't yet even middle-aged, I still was no longer as young as this female.

The infant was approximately Junior's age, maybe a little bit younger.

The female pulled out of the store a roll of bright red fabric. She opened the roll and examined it.

They still hadn't noticed me.

"Little one, I think this colour suits you." she said. One and a half meters wide fabric looked like a thin lace in the females hands. The infant looked at the fabric and said: "Yeah, tie it into my hair." Aha, the female had been searching for a hair band to the infant, but I still didn't know, were they a mother and an infant.

I had seen enough. Now it was time to get their attention.

At the same time when the female opened the roll even more, I said: "Who are you, Red, and what are you doing on my territory?"

The female and the infant looked at me startled.

Well finally they noticed me, I thought.

The females look changed quickly to angry, but the infant seemed more curious. "Mother, who is that?" the infant asked innocently.

"Is the infant truly your own? You look very young to be a mother. I would have kept more likely that, at you are cousins or sisters." I said so surprised, that I didn't have time to stop the words from escaping from my mouth. I can only imagine, how stupid I sounded like.

The female reached her right hand and pulled the infant underneath her, further away from me. She probably felt threatened, since she was still crouching low. Fabric, which she had held, had fallen to the ground right after she got over the fright caused by seeing me.

"As an answer to your question, I can say, that who I am, is not your business, that what I'm doing here on your alleged "territory", is my and the little one's business, not yours, and yes, the little one is my own infant, and as a confirmation to your suspicions, I am quite young to be a mother. Not as young as I could be, and not even as young as I look like, but still young. We were in dormancy for a long time, which consumed a lot of spare nutrition, and the slimness caused by it makes me look even younger than usual. Also partially for that reason, at most of the nutrition I have found I have given to my infant." the female spoke at first with a tense and irritated voice, but that flood of speech seemed to wash away most of the tension and after stopping speaking she only stared at me suspiciously, instead of the earlier overt hostility.

"This is my territory, but it's furthest areas, the main area is on one island in that direction," I nodded towards the island, "since there aren't any of these disturbing little creatures, who call themselves humans. Instead there are others like us…" I was going to say even more, but I stopped speaking when I saw the females look changing suddenly to a strange mix of hopefulness, despair and the earlier suspicion and the earlier hostility.

"Others of our species?" she asked her voice strangely thick and I saw tears glistening in her eyes, ready to flow to her skinny cheeks.

I felt my stomach turning and I was too much ashamed to look at the female in the eyes when I answered: "Only me and my son, who is approximately your daughter's age, maybe a little bit older." The female blinked her eyes in order to stop the tears from flowing and turned her look to the ground. One tear however escaped from her eyes and fell on her dusty hand.

In order to avoid an uncomfortable silence I asked did she have a mate. She was silent for a while. When the female spoke, she spoke in such a silent and choked voice, that even I had trouble hearing: "I so hoped, that he would be there. I never found out, where to did he disappear." The female snuffled and continued: "They searched him for a week, before they came to say to me, that nothing has been fond and if he was alive, he'd probably never come back. The next day, when the areas leaders, the Elders assembled, he was declared to be dead. And he never even had time to find out, that I was pregnant…" the female's voice broke and she started sobbing in spite of her hard attempts not to cry.

She tied her right arm beneath her daughter's armpits and hugged her little one, still in the same crouched position. She rubbed her face against the little ones head, sank her face in the little ones hair and breathed deeply smelling her child's scent. Apparently this was the female's usual self-comforting-method, since the infant wasn't frightened, but tied by herself her right arm around her mother's neck.

After a while the female calmed down and the infant let go of her mother. The female held the infant yet for a moment before letting her go.

"Mother, now that you're no longer sad or angry, can you tell me who that is?" the infant asked slightly worried, probably fearing, that her mother would start crying again. The female froze for a moment and became suspicious again, looked at me and said: "I doubt whether you tell your name without knowing first our names?" the female asked. I sighed.

"Of course not, that would sound stupid, if you would call me by name, and I would call you either Female or Red and your child either infant or little one." I answered.

The females look changed into a mix of dissatisfaction, suspicion, anger and that kind of "I should have guessed it"-feeling, but she nodded and said: "My name is Sabina, and my child's name is Susan. Will you tell now who you are?"

I nodded and said: "My name is Godzilla." I barely had time to say that, when the female, I mean Sabina, laughed bitterly saying: "The King? You don't seriously think that I'm going to believe that?" I had expected something like this.

"I don't expect you to believe me now, but I know, that you will believe me at some point." I said calmly and continued: "Now, tell me where have you planned to spend the night, those small humans can hardly cause you any other problems than noise, but they might manage to harm your daughter, if they can't make you leave from nearby their homes in any other way."

Sabina looked worried for a moment and said: "Outside this city, on a big grassy opening in that direction," she pointed away from the sea and I heard a helicopter buzzing somewhere, coming closer, when she continued "where I go tomorrow, I don't know, at least not yet."

Sabina finally got up from her crouched position to a sitting position and took her daughter Susan in her arms, hugged Susan for a moment and let her go standing slowly up. Susan stood up as well, but a lot faster, and started running towards me.

At the same time when she still ran to me with those clumsy child's steps, the helicopter I had heard came out above us and stayed buzzing back and forth. It looked like a news helicopter, and I saw through its windows humans, who had different kinds of cameras.

I had only about half seconds time to look at it, when Susan reached me and tied her arms around my right knee, lifted her face towards me and said with her small voice of a child: "I like you. I don't know, who you are, but for me you don't seem mean at all."

I got confused for a moment from this open indication of trust, but I smiled then and smiling patronizingly I bent down to pet that innocent child's head. "Well aren't you a sweet little creature," I said, "and you look just like your mother." Then Susan surprised me by letting go of my leg and jumping up to tie her arms around my neck.

Her sudden weight first pulled me down crouching, then on my knees and caused a surprised growl to escape from my throat. "Hold me." was the little girl's stubborn demand.

A warm wave went through me, turned my insides upside-down and caused me to take her in my arms. There I stood, in the middle of a human city, in my arms a child who I had just met. I wondered why my own son didn't make my knees feel weak with the power of a mere hug. Then I realized it was caused precisely by that, at he was a son, not a daughter.

But again, why a strange child makes me feel like this.

I was looking at Susan and thinking about it, when I heard Sabina's choked voice: "Susan, come here." I looked at Sabina and I saw on her face a pained, fearful look. "I don't want to walk, I'm tired." was the answer. "Come and carry me mother." Susan still muttered and yawned. Panic showed on Sabina's face.

I came to think, that maybe she was afraid of strange men. I decided to give Susan back to her and said: "Come and take her, I don't dare to carry her, I might accidentally drop her." Sabina started carefully coming towards me.

After getting to me she took Susan carefully in her arms and took a few steps back, glanced behind her and went to pick up the bright red fabric roll, which she had dropped earlier. She shook off the trashes from it and put Susan down. "Stand for a moment." she commanded Susan, pulled the fabric roll more open and bit off from it a piece the length of her arm and used it to tie Susan's hair.

Then she picked Susan back in her arms and said: "Now let's go to sleep, little one," she looked at me and continued: "I you are curious, you can come to look at the place, where we are spending the night, but you have to leave when you have seen it."

"All right, but why wouldn't you come to Monster Island? There you would certainly be left in peace from those irritating humans." I said and glanced at the helicopter, which was for a change again in view. Meanwhile when I had given Susan back to Sabina and Sabina had tied Susan's hair, the helicopter had been circling somewhere behind the surrounding skyscrapers.

Sabina glanced at the helicopter and asked: "You said, that the humans might manage to harm Susan, if they can't make me leave from nearby their homes in any other way. Can those humans harm my little one?"

"No, they are just observing, they don't have any weapons than with to harm anyone." I said. Sabina's answer surprised me: "I don't have any reason to come to that island, as long as the humans don't try to harm me and Susan. Instead the other monsters on the island might succeed to harm both of us, if they would get into that mood, and I don't know them, so I can't know how they react to me. So I don't take any risk by coming to the island, before the risk of staying is bigger than the risk of leaving."

"Aha, well will you show me where you will spend the night, so that I know, where to look for in the morning?" I asked.

For an answer Sabina walked past me and turned to the street, which took away from the sea, beckoning me to follow. We walked along the city's streets to the other side of it.

When Sabina walked out of the city, the familiar banging, whistling and exploding began. A few ammos hit Sabina in the arms and legs, before she had time to retreat back to the protection of the houses. The street was so narrow, that I couldn't get past Sabina, so I made a new road for myself by charging side first through the house on the right.

As soon as I came to view, the army started to fire at me. The ammos whistled and banged irritatingly. I inhaled and blew from my mouth a hot beam, than with I destroyed all the visible tanks, cars and soldiers. I turned and said to Sabina: "The soldiers are gone now, and they don't come back for a little while, but they will come back."

Sabina shook her head so, that the hairscales moved back to cover the neck and stated: "Let them come back, if they want to. This time they surprised me, but the next time I'll make barbeque sticks from them." She walked past me and we continued forward to a low, wide hill on the big grassy opening.

On the top of the hill Sabina stopped, put Susan down to sit and turned to speak to me: "Here we're sleeping tonight. Now, get lost."

I nodded and said: "Yes, but tell me, what will you do if, and IF, something happens and you two get in trouble?"

Sabina was confused for a moment from this obviously unexpected sign of attention before she succeeded in answering: "If something goes wrong, I'll send a subsonic message to you." I nodded again and said: "I'll keep an ear open, but now I must go back to the island to my son, the sun is setting soon. Goodbye." Susan curled up on the ground, yawned and said: "Bye bye, uncle-Silla."

My name was probably unnecessarily difficult to such a small child, so she abbreviated Godzilla into that kind of form, that she was able to say it. Junior doesn't have that problem, because he has had time to practice my name since his birth, besides he usually calls me father. And Godzilla is his name too, even though I call him Junior.

Sabina in stead said only: "Farewell." And she didn't say it especially warmly. I turned and started walking the shortest route towards the sea, directly through the city.

Just before I stepped back into the city, I glanced behind myself and I saw Sabina lieing down on the ground next to Susan, half on her stomach and half on her side, leaning with her elbows to the ground and holding her head high, observing the surroundings. She brought to my mind some sort of feline, probably a tiger. I saw when she lied down completely on her side and curled up around Susan.

Then I turned back towards the sea and rumbled through the city. And I wasn't very careful this time. I left a "small" mess behind me, but the humans would clean it up.

They always cleaned up my messes from their cities.

After plopping into the sea I started swimming home with a steady speed, feeling strangely alert, even though all I was able to think of was getting to sleep.

* * *

Author Note: All readers, please Review!

Kirjoittajan Muistio: Kaikki lukijat, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa!


	2. Reluctant retreat

Author Note: In this chapter I write myself into the story. I'm usually Jonna, but sometimes I also write about myself in human form, like in this chapter (I had to hit that doctor, it was so damn funny, at least in my opinion).

Kirjoittajan Muistio: Tässä luvussa minä kirjoitan itseni mukaan tarinaan. Olen yleensä Jonna, mutta joskus minä myös kirjoitan itsestäni ihmishahmossa, kuten tässä luvussa (minun oli pakko lyödä sitä lääkäriä, se oli niin kirotun hauskaa, ainakin minun mielestäni).

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the movie monsters that you may see named here.

Erottamislausuma: En omista Godzillaa tai mitään muista elokuvahirviöistä jotka saatat nähdä nimettävän täällä.

Claimer: I DO own Sabina, Susan and my Godzilla-like self, Jonna.

Omistuslausuma: Minä OMISTAN Sabinan, Susanin ja minun Godzillamaisen itseni, Jonnan.

* * *

**_Godzilla's bride_**

Chapter 2: Reluctant retreat:

_Sabina's point of view:  
_I was awake and listening for a long time after this "Godzilla" had swum away and the sun had set. An hour after his departure, when I didn't see or hear him coming back, and I didn't notice anything disturbing, I closed my eye that had been open a little and fell asleep.

I had a dream for the first time after waking up from the dormancy. It was a nice dream at first, but it became oppressive in the end.

I dreamed of my mate, of the times before his disappearance, and of the things that would have happened, if he had been there when Susan hatched from her egg, ate her first meal, took her first step, spoke her first word. I lived in the dream without remembering the present moment and the real situation of things.

In my dream I spoke to my mate, I touched his arm, I called him by his name. And he listened, he answered to me, he took me in his arms and gave me a kiss every morning and evening and always when he just felt like it.

And for me he was alive during that dream. I saw, heard, felt, smelled and tasted him.

We swam in the sea, we hunted and played under the water and we danced across the waves when we raced playfully to the shore. We slept and sometimes also stayed awake under the bright starry sky, on the beach, on meadows, in pits in the ground, in sheltery groves and random empty caves. We saw the sun rises and sets, the sun shine and storms, cloudy days and the change of seasons. And we saw when Susan grew and became stronger, wiser and more beautiful.

When in the dream we reached time similar to the present moment, for some reason I came to think, that I wish this dream would never end. Until then I had thought the dream was real, but along that thought I remembered the truth and realized I was dreaming. Was annoyed, but I didn't care about it much. I just hoped that I'd get to dream about that happiness a little longer. But my hope was futile. The dream changed from pleasant to unpleasant.

Suddenly I saw from the side, as if with someone else's eyes, when I stood on the beach with my family. The picture stopped and from left to right swept a grey wave, like a curtain being pulled in front of a window, which wiped out of sight everything else except for me. There was no ground, no sky and no horizon; there was only a steady greyness, which turned into black darkness.

From the darkness appeared around me that hill on which I was sleeping, but the scenery was mainly black, grey and white, and those colours that were left were very dark, almost tinted black. And Susan wasn't there, and I wasn't there sleeping, I stood on top of the hill looking at the city, wherefrom I had come there.

The city was greyer than when I was there. I still saw as if with someone else's eyes, how I walked to the city. A spooky silence prevailed everywhere and made me nervous. I saw when I walked to the city. At the same speed as I passed the buildings, they started crumble and fall apart behind me.

Fearing the buildings might collapse on me; I increased speed and started running. The buildings collapsed behind me at the same speed as I ran past them. Then I came to a street, which seemed familiar. I stopped as if I had run against a wall and the buildings stopped collapsing.

I realized I was standing in the same spot as that guy, who called himself Godzilla, had stood when I saw him for the first time. I walked to the spot, where I and Susan had been on that moment. I turned to look there, where that Godzilla-dude had stood.

I felt, that here was something that I had to see. I blinked my eyes and when my eyes opened, the city around me was completely destroyed and only some ruins stuck out from amongst the dust and junk. I turned around. How was I supposed to find from this mess that, what I was supposed to see?

I looked down and I saw something red in amongst the dust. I bent down and picked it up. It was that fabric roll, from which I had taken a hair band to Susan. Suddenly I felt, that I wasn't alone.

"Sabina?" asked one voice I knew well empty of emotions and tired, and I turned to look back in there where that Godzilla-dude had stood. My beloved mate stood in that same spot, looking down and seeming as tired and abandoned as any creature can look like.

I ran to him and tied my arms around his chest. He hugged me like always, but he felt so terribly cold. He whispered tiredly into my ear: "Sabina? You must understand, I am officially dead. You remember when the Elders decided so. You must go on with your life."

"I know, but in my dreams you are still alive," I said, let go of him and I took a step back to look him in the face. At first he avoided eye contact, but then he sighed and raised his head and looked me in my eyes.

His eyes were pure white. I stepped back shocked. He said: "No Sabina, you must go on with your life. You don't have any alternatives."

His eyes changed into normal and he pulled me in his arms. This time he felt warm. He gave a kiss on my cheek and whispered into my ear: "You don't need to forget me and my love for you, but you must accept things as they are. Will you promise to me, that you do as I say?"

I managed to nod. He smiled and said: "Goodbye Sabina, my beloved." He disappeared and I fell on my knees. I stood up and started walking to that hill, where I slept.

I had taken two steps, when I heard that Godzilla-dudes voice behind me: "Why don't you come to Monster Island?"

I turned to look. He too was standing in that same spot, where my mate stood a moment ago.

What kind of dream was this? Why did my dream revolve around that one spot, was there something special about it?

This started to be frightening. So I did what I always do when I'm afraid. I attacked.

I jumped towards that Godzilla-dude; I hit and kicked him shouting as loud as I could: "Leave me alone!"

He moved so fast, that I didn't even have time to see, when he grabbed with one hand from both of my wrists and lifted me up, so, that only the claws of my feet scratched the ground. With his left hand he supported my neck so, that looked him straight in the face.

I tried to use my beam weapon, but I wasn't even able to open my mouth. I was terrified and I tried to get loose from his grasp, kick him, use my beam weapon, anything.

That Godzilla-dude tried to calm me down by saying: "You don't need to fight against me, I'm not going to hurt you."

Then he laid me down and set me in a curled up sleeping position. I wasn't able to move even though I tried. He patted me on my shoulder and told me to rest. Then I heard a thud from somewhere and I was able to move again.

I raised my head, closed my eyes so that I wouldn't be blinded from my own beam weapons brightness and used my beam weapon at full power. When hearing rumbling instead of a pained roar I reduced my beam weapons power and opened my eyes a little, expecting to see that guy.

I saw the city intact, the colours normal and the stars bright. I stopped using my beam weapon and opened my eyes completely. It took a moment, before I realized I had woken up. My beam weapon had destroyed completely six buildings and damaged at least eight or ten other buildings.

Susan slept peacefully next to me. I smelled her hair and licked her cheek a couple of times to make sure, that she really was there. Susan moved slightly in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

I glanced around, but I didn't see anything unusual, so I raised my eyes towards the stars, which I liked so much. I looked to the sky and searched from there one star, that I liked especially much.

That one that is always in the north. I don't remember its name right now. Sometimes I remember it, sometimes I don't. I'm not very interested of its name, as long as it stays in its place in the sky.

I yawned and glanced at Susan. She looked so sweet when sleeping. I licked Susan's cheek once more and laid my head down. I closed my eyes and yawned once more, before I fell asleep.

I had slept only a short moment, when the same banging and whistling, that I had heard earlier in the day, began. The ammos hit painfully my skinny back. I shrieked from pain, at the same time waking up Susan.  
The fire continued without a break. I roared from pain and rage when I turned to look at the attackers, the humans. A big mistake.  
Some of the ammos hit right under my eyes detaching my scales, breaking my skin and fragments flew into my eyes and sank into the sensitive skin surrounding my eyes. I was completely blinded, in pain and terrified, and I wasn't able to fight without seeing my enemy.

So I gave up my pride and sent a subsonic message, calling for help that Godzilla-dude, who had promised to keep an ear open. I knew, that it would take some time, before the message would reach him, but I could wait, until he would arrive.  
I knew, that the humans couldn't hear my subsonic messages low frequency vibrations, but they might see the air vibrating from the intensity of my message. That worried me a little, because one can never know, what those crazy humans invent in their small heads.

_Some human points of views:_

_In a hospital in the next city:_  
"What's wrong with this patient?" asked the male doctor from a nurse.

The patient was a 12-13 years old blond-haired girl. Probably a European or an American immigrant. The girl was unconscious.

"Some woman found her unconscious on a bench when escaping from the red Godzilla from the next city. The woman was among the last evacuees. She had to leave her things in order to be able to carry the girl to safety into this city." answered the woman, whom the doctor had spoken to.

"Have you examined the girl? Did you find any identification papers?" the doctor asked.

"I have examined her, but I didn't find anything. No papers telling about her and no signs of violence or getting hurt, that could cause unconsciousness. She doesn't seem to be in coma, but you can't wake her up. She reacts to pain, if you pinch her arm, and she reacts to touch. I have never seen anything like this." said the nurse.

The doctor thought for a moment and said: "Take a blood sample and search for anything that could cause that kind of unconsciousness."

"All right" answered the nurse.

_An hour later:  
_"Did you find anything from that blood sample?" the doctor asked.

"No. Besides slightly low blood values and a small underweight there should be nothing wrong with the girl. She just seems to be in a very deep sleep." the nurse answered and glanced at the girl sleeping in the bed.

The doctor went next to the girl's bed, took a small lamp out of his pocket and lit it saying: "I'd better look at her a bit more closely."

He laid his fingers on the girl's face intending to open her other eye. The girl's eyes flew open.

She sat up quickly and threw the blanket off herself, turned and punched the doctor on her right side to his mouth with her bony fist. Then she dropped on her back on the bed and kicked on the doctor's cheek with her left foot, rolled over to the other side of the bed and ran to the corner grabbing a chair when still on her way.

In the corner she stood with her back towards the wall, slightly crouched and the chair lifted up to shoulder height, ready to hit anyone or anything, that would come too close. She shouted something and her thick accent revealed that she wasn't an American, and not an immigrant.

"Calm down, you're safe" said the nurse.

"She is, but what about me?" muttered the doctor with a sour look on his bloody face.

"Where am I and why?" the girl asked and put the chair down.

"Come with me, lets drink something when I explain" said the nurse and lead the girl to the personnel's break room. The doctor went to have his face fixed.

_Half an hour later in the break room_ the girl had a half empty tea cup in her hands after listening the nurses and now "fixed" doctors explanation. A small TV in the corner showed the news channel.

A news reporter was telling about the red Godzilla: "According to eyewitness reports the red Godzilla has been seen with two red infants. The smaller one of the infants seems to have disappeared when the red Godzilla was in the city. The army is preparing an attack against the red Godzilla outside the city. The attack should begin at midnight. The officials and the experts have no explanation, why Godzilla didn't attack red Godzilla."

The girl drank her tea and said: "I have to go back to that city."

The doctor and the nurse shouted simultaneously: "Are you crazy? There is red Godzillas and an army that is going to attack soon! You CAN'T go there!"

The girl smiled widely and said: "Yes, I am crazy, thank you for asking. Yes, there is red Godzillas and YES, I CAN go there. It takes a little bit more than an army and a few Godzillas, whether they were red, green or black and blue, to stop me from going there. Thanks for the tea."

And the girl left.

_Around 23.45, at the attack scene:  
_Tanks, cars and soldiers were moved in their positions for the attack. All unnecessary noise was avoided, so that the red Godzilla and its infant wouldn't wake up and attack.

Everything went well until one soldier tripped on his open shoelace. The man managed to stay on his feet, but he dropped his weapon: "Thud!"

The red lifted its head up and fired with its beam weapon straight forward, into the city. All movement and sound stopped. Many soldiers were glad, that the attack would be made from behind.

The red stopped firing the city, sniffed its infant and glanced around itself. Everyone stayed still. The red looked to the sky for some time, probably searching for the cause of the sound, some soldiers thought.

The red yawned, glanced at its infant and seemed to give a lick on its cheek. Then the red Godzilla laid its head down, yawned and fell asleep again.

The attack preparations continued.

On the other side of the city, a blond haired girl sneaked into the city and disappeared from sight into the shadows of the night and on small side streets.

_At 24.00, at the attack scene:  
_Everything was in its position and ready for the attack. The red infant was meant to be separated from the adult and caught for research, if possible. If the infant would escape, it should be left alone, so that its behaviour could be studied in natural environment.

Finally the order to attack was given. All the weapons started to fire.

_Godzilla's point of view:_

After getting to the island, I found everyone else waiting for me. I would have wanted to go to sleep, but others, including Junior, wanted to hear what has happened. So I told them, but I shooed Junior further away saying, that this is a grownup-business and that I would explain it to him later.

We gathered into a small, tight, so that Junior wouldn't hear. When I had told what I had to tell, we discussed about that, what should be done. We decided to do what Sabina had said. To leave her alone, until she would call for help.

Though we also argued during the discussion, and for example Mecha-Godzilla said, that we "organic monsters" behave sometimes very strangely because of our instincts, to which Rodan answered, that Mecha-Godzilla itself behaves sometimes very strangely because of his programming. When we were finally done with talking, we separated and we left each to our own direction.

As I walked with Junior towards our usual sleeping place, I explained to him as simply as possible what had happened.

In Junior's opinion it was a little odd, but he accepted my explanation. He fell asleep as carefree and as quickly as always. I was tired, but it took some time, before I managed fall asleep. And when I slept, I slept a black, dreamless sleep. Good so, because this days events would have been too much, if I still had dreamt about them to top it of.

I woke up after midnight when I heard Sabina's subsonic message. After listening the short call for help and an explanation of the situation, I took Junior in arms and carried him to Rodan.

I woke up Rodan and explained what had happened. She stayed keeping an eye on Junior and waiting for me. And I started swimming towards the city.

There I rumbled again through the city. This time I didn't mess up the place as badly, because most of the buildings in my way were already broken.

On the other side of the city I stopped when I saw Susan struggling in a steel net and a group of soldiers in cars all over Susan. I used my beam weapon to destroy them and went to tear the net open.

I destroyed the rest of the army that was left and walked to Sabina. Sabina was unconscious and the skin around her eyes was so badly damaged, that her eyes had swollen shut.

I thought that Rodan could help Sabina better than I can and lifted Sabina on my back. I pulled her arms around my neck and held her wrists with my hand and I reached out my left hand to Susan, telling her to follow.

Susan took hold of my hand and we started walking through the city. Somewhere around the centre a shadow flashed above us. Then that shadow came down, taking hold of a buildings wall and sliding down it, leaving deep marks in the buildings wall.

It was another female infant, smaller than Susan, but it looked like it had eaten better. Susan ran to hug this other girl: "Jonna! You came back!"

With a mischievous grin on its face this other one said: "Of course, I promised, that I will come back. I just didn't say when. It could as well have been five minutes after I left as a hundred years after this."

Susan let go of the girl and came to hold my hand. The girl looked at me in the eyes and said: "Nice to meet you Godzilla, I am Jonna. I'd shake you hand, but you seem to have your hands full. I have been in Sabina's and Susan's company most of the time after they woke up from the dormancy, even though I'm not related to them."

I was astonished and I asked how she knew my name. Jonna explained: "I'm originally a human from another dimension, but I'm able to travel to other dimensions and worlds with the power of my mind and to choose my form when being in other worlds. My real name is Johanna, but that's my name ONLY in my human form, when I'm in this form my name is Jonna, because then I'm a different person. And the different name is caused also by that, at my powers don't work in my own world, so I have to define myself in a different way in a different world."

"Well, we are leaving now to Monster Island, if you come along, follow me," I said and left. Jonna followed a little further back. We swam to Monster Island and I carried Sabina to Rodan.

Rodan cleaned Sabina's wounds and put a bandage on Sabina's eyes. Other wounds would heal with rest and good food.

Sabina was almost in a starved condition after her dormancy. That's why she had so much wounds, and that's why they didn't heal as quickly as my wounds.

I woke Junior up, so that he would walk home with me, I lifted Sabina back on my back and I told Susan, Jonna and Junior to follow me. They talked on the way and got to know each other. I thought that Junior is glad to get friends, who would play with him, even though they were girls.

Back at home I put Sabina down near the pond, because the ponds water has healing qualities. Susan curled up next to Sabina and fell asleep.

I laid down on my regular place two-three hundred meters further away from the pond and Junior came next to me. Jonna curled up between me and Sabina over a hundred meters away from both of us.

I fell asleep a little after Junior, and the last thing I remember before falling asleep is Jonna's accurate, judging look.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**NocturneD **and** US Ranger** – Thank you!

**Korean Pearl** – Thank you! As you can probably see, I decided to copy your habit to post review responses. I think review responses should be more common, the readers get a better connection to the story, if they get a response to their review. I hope you keep liking this story, because it's going to be the longest thing I've ever written before.

**Queen Ghidorah** – I agree. In my opinion, people should not consider Godzilla as a big mindless animal just because he's scaly and has a tail and can't speak human language.

I think that's the biggest mistake a human can make when judging other creatures. We don't know how smart they are or what kind of language they have. If we are supposed to be so intelligent, why can't we learn to understand the songs of birds and whales?  
To answer your question about Rodan being female I have to tell a little bit more than your question asked. Originally, me and my friend Jarkko came up with the idea for writing stories about Godzilla, when we played with his Godzilla action figures.  
We wanted Rodan to be female, but because Rodan in the movies is a male, we decided this "our" Rodan his little sister. This way both this Rodan and the movie-Rodan have approximately the same relationship to Godzilla and Junior.  
I'm not sure will I write about the movie-Rodan, but if I do, I will refer to him as Radon, like his name was written in the last movie that I saw (yesterday).

_Author Note:_ I finished this translation already on Monday, but because my computer turn is on Saturday, I wasn't able to publish this earlier. I haven't started writing a new chapter yet (sorry, but I have school things to do). All readers, please Review!

_Kirjoittajan Muistio:_ Sain tämän käännöksen valmiiksi jo maanantaina, mutta koska minun tietokonevuoroni on lauantaina, en pystynyt julkaisemaan tätä aikaisemmin. En ole aloittanut kirjoittamaan uutta lukua vielä (anteeksi, mutta minulla on koulujuttuja tehtävänä). Kaikki lukijat, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa!


	3. New morning

Author Note: I just wanted to tell that I have drawn, scanned and uploaded to my home-page some pictures about this story and some of the characters after the story. Last week I drew one really cute picture of Godzilla. In the picture Godzilla brings flowers to Sabina and Sabina gives him a kiss. And a radio plays a Finnish love song. Unfortunately I haven't been able to scan and upload it, because my big brother Antti borrowed our scanner last week and (still) hasn't brought it back.

Kirjoittajan Muistio: Halusin vain kertoa, että olen piirtänyt, skannannut ja ladannut kotisivulleni joitain kuvia tästä tarinasta ja joistakin hahmoista tarinan jälkeen. Viime viikolla minä piirsin yhden tosi söpön kuvan Godzillasta. Kuvassa Godzilla tuo kukkia Sabinalle ja Sabina antaa hänelle suukon. Ja radio soittaa suomalaista rakkauslaulua. Valitettavasti en ole pystynyt skannaamaan ja lataamaan sitä, koska isoveljeni Antti lainasi skanneriamme viime viikolla eikä (vieläkään) ole tuonut sitä takaisin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the movie monsters that you may see named here.

Erottamislausuma: En omista Godzillaa tai mitään muista elokuvahirviöistä jotka saatat nähdä nimettävän täällä.

Claimer: I DO own Sabina, Susan and my Godzilla-like self, Jonna.

Omistuslausuma: Minä OMISTAN Sabinan, Susanin ja minun Godzillamaisen itseni, Jonnan.

* * *

_**Godzilla's bride**_

Chapter 3: New morning

When I woke up in the morning, Junior was already awake. He tried to wake up and get Jonna to play with him. Jonna muttered in a grumpy voice, that she wanted to sleep and told Junior to leave her alone. She also used few words that a child of her age should not know.

When Junior asked me, what they meant, I said, that he was too young to understand. Junior complained that he was bored.

Susan woke up and said: "Good morning, do we have something to eat? I'm hungry. Junior, lets eat and go to play."

Susan got up perky as a little bird. Junior pointed at the fruit trees at the edge of the opening and said: "How about those fruits? I tend to eat them in the mornings, they are really good."

"Yeah, I haven't eaten fruits for a long time. Usually I eat grass, sand and stones in the morning" Susan answered joyfully.

Oh poor little girl. What a poor life she has had, but that would change now, that she had friends and enough food.

Junior and Susan went to eat. They picked and ate fruits straight out of trees like human children pick berries from a bush. Jonna got up and went to eat with them.

"I thought that you still wanted to sleep" said Susan.

"So I did want, but I got hungry. I thought, that you were sleeping, when I said it" Jonna muttered sleepily.

"So I did sleep, but I heard even in my dreams, how you muttered those funny words" answered Susan.

Junior asked: "What do we do when we have eaten?"

"Show us around, I want to see what it is like on this island" Susan asked.

"All right" said Junior.

I was going to open my mouth to say no, just when Jonna spoke: "Junior, I don't think that your father would like it very much. He probably wants us to stay here."

I had that kind of feeling, like in those human cartoons, when someone's jaw falls to the ground and eyes pop out of their sockets. That's how astonished I was, even though I didn't show it to anyone. Instead I asked: "How did you know that?"

Jonna looked at me and answered: "I made a guess on the basis of what I or my parents would do in a similar situation. It's actually quite simple, when you just think rationally."

"Aha. I guess that's how it is" I said slowly.

Junior asked: "Well can we go?"

I answered impatiently: "No you can't, didn't you understand what Jonna and I were talking about? You stay here, where I can see you."

"But we want to go and play" Junior tried to argue back.

"No. You're not going anywhere. If you want to play, then you play here" I said strictly. Junior and Susan looked disappointed. Jonna didn't look disappointed, but she looked at Junior and Susan with a look of half-hearted pity on her face.

"Well maybe you can go and play in the afternoon, but now you eat and stay here" I said.

Junior and Susan cheered up notably and continued eating. Jonna, who hadn't stopped eating during the conversation, stopped eating and sighed contented, but stayed sitting with Junior and Susan. I went to see how Sabina was.

The bandage was clean, but on Sabina's snout was some sort of dirt or dust. I took from the pond a handful of water and washed away the dust. Sabina licked away few drops of water that flowed to her lips. I took another handful of water and poured it slowly to her lips. She licked away all the water from her lips.

That was good sign. At least she was still able to drink water. She could have been in worse condition. However I didn't give her more water, so that she wouldn't wake up. She needed rest, and if she would get thirsty, she would wake up by herself.

I went back to my own sleeping place and sat down to look after the children. When Junior and Susan had eaten, they started playing tag with Jonna. Junior was the first tag.

Susan and Jonna ran hand in hand away from Junior, zigzagging back and forth so, that Junior had trouble keeping up. Sometimes when Junior was about to catch either one of them, they let go of each others hands and ran in different directions, when Junior didn't know which one to chase. And when Junior was still confused Susan and Jonna ran to each other and took each others hand.

This happened again for a few times, before Junior decided to chase only Jonna when she and Susan ran in different directions again. Jonna was the smallest of three of them, so she should have been the easiest to get caught. Now, when Junior had chosen his target, it didn't help no matter how much Jonna zigzagged. Junior kept up with her, even though Susan sat in the middle of the opening to watch the chase.

Junior was just about to catch Jonna, when Jonna increased her speed surprisingly much. Junior got stuck in his place, when Jonna ran to Susan and sat next to her.

"Even though I'm shorter than Susan, it doesn't necessarily mean, that I'm slower than she is" Jonna said. Smirking when seeing Junior's confused look she asked: "Shall we start again? Maybe you have better luck this time."

This time Junior chased Susan and caught her. Susan started chasing Jonna. Jonna was faster, but she had just been running for a long time, when Susan had been sitting and resting. Susan caught Jonna and they stopped. Jonna breathing heavily and said: "Good, you caught me, but just you wait, until I have rested. Then there's no way you can escape."

Then Jonna fell down. And there she stayed, at least for some time. When she got up, they continued playing, chasing each other back and forth.

Around 8.00 in the morning Rodan came to check Sabina's wounds. She was satisfied with the cleanliness of the wounds, but washed them anyway, using the piece of porous, light-coloured, sponge-like material. Rodan gave that "sponge" to me and told me to wash Sabina's wounds every morning and evening and asked did I want her to tell to the other monsters about Sabina's arrival.

"Do it, they would find it out anyway, so it's better to tell them right away" I said. Rodan said goodbye and went to tell the news.

Around nine I heard steps, lots of steps outside my home. Because my home is just an open place between a mountain, a forest and water, the word "outside" means those areas, that can't be seen from the opening.

I got up just as Rodan walked into the opening with all the other monsters. Everybody looked curious.

Junior, Jonna and Susan stopped playing and Junior and Susan stayed in their places confused by the large crowd of monsters. Jonna instead approached the monsters calmly and observed them fearlessly. She opened her mouth and burped loudly before speaking in calm, monotonously unemotional, voice: "Listen now, fellows. If you start teasing me or my friends, then I… Hmm… Well, let's leave that unsaid. Let's just say, that if you tease us, then I will do something that kind of, that we don't need to worry about finding food for a while."

She went to sit near Sabina and Susan went next to her.

The monsters exchanged a few confused looks with each other, before they went to have a closer look at Sabina. I warned them not to wake her up and went myself to Sabina and others to keep an eye on them.

Mecha-Godzilla spoke first: "So, she's a female?"

Mecha-Godzilla's metallic voice got everybody's attention. Everyone's look turned first to Mecha-Godzilla, then to me.

"Yes" I answered. Mecha-Godzilla looked at Sabina.

He said: "Aha, all right. What a strange creature it is."

"Females tend to be quite strange" I stated. Rodan, Jonna, Susan and Mothra looked at me as if to say: "HEY! What did you mean by that?"

Kamacuras poked Sabina with his big claw and I looked at him viciously. However Kamacuras didn't seem to notice it and asked: "Is she dead?"

I blinked my eyes out of disbelief before I said no.

"Oh. She doesn't move, can I eat her?" Kamacuras asked.

"NO! You CAN'T eat her!" I shouted and I grabbed him by his throat and wing, dragged him to my home-openings "door" and threw him "out".

I turned to look at the others and asked: "Does anyone else want to eat Sabina?"

Spigon lifted up one of his forelegs. I pointed at the door with my thumb. Spigon understood the hint and left muttering, that Sabina "does look delicious". Sabina? Hmm… Delicious? No. Attractive? Yes, but she's too skinny to look "delicious", maybe then when she gets a little more weight… I cut that thought right there. I didn't want to know, what my imagination might do, if I would continue that kind of thought.

I went to the others and answered to their questions. Ghidorah asked first: "I know that she's a female, but why is she red?"

Luckily that was easy to answer: "It's a warning."

Ghidorah thought for a moment and asked: "Do you mean like "red alert", or?"

"I think, that red alert is quite accurately said" I answered slowly, thinking, that Ghidorah would just laugh.

Ghidorah didn't laugh, but exclaimed with all three of his heads: "Wow! Red alert, that's really cool! Oh yeah! Red Alert!"

"Quiet, don't wake up Sabina! She needs to rest" I hissed. Ghidorah fell quiet, but he had an annoyingly wide and self-satisfied smile on all of his faces.

Mecha-Godzilla asked: "If it is a "red alert", then what does it warn of/from?"

Hmm, should I tell them? I decided to ask Sabina when she would wake up, but I had to say something: "I don't know, does Sabina want me to tell it, but lets just say, that you don't need to fear it, because you are an inorganic monster."

Mecha-Godzilla nodded. Ghidorah asked: "Are you going to make her your lov…"

I interrupted him irritably before he had time to finish it: "I told you to be quiet! And that kind of things are not to be spoken in front of the children!"

Everybody looked at Junior, Jonna and Susan. Jonna looked at Ghidorah seriously and said: "Yeah, and even if Godzilla would want Sabina to be his lover, it's Sabina's decision, that settles this issue, not Godzilla's."

Everybody stared. Finally Ghidorah was silent. Rodan said: "All right everybody, go away, Sabina must rest. Godzilla, it would be better, if the children would play somewhere else. I can look after them, I could take them to the beach or something…"

I decided to agree: "All right. I'll stay guarding Sabina."

"Yeah!" Susan and Junior shouted excited. Jonna glanced at them smiling a small but amused smile.

Rodan started shooing away the others and called the children to come with her: "Go away, the patient needs rest! Come, little ones, let's go!"

I heard Ghidorah say something obscene of that, why I wanted to stay guarding Sabina. I didn't even have time to get furious, when Ghidorah already shrieked out of pain, when Angilus bit his ankle and told him not to speak such things about me. An effective guy that Angilus, even though he doesn't look like it. Mecha-Godzilla was among the last to leave, and apparently didn't leave fast enough in Rodan's opinion, because Rodan smacked him in the back of his head and said: "Faster, tin can."

Mecha-Godzilla turned to look at Rodan and said: "Shut your beak, Tweety-bird."

For a moment I thought that they would start fighting, but then Mecha-Godzilla left. Rodan started walking with Junior, Jonna and Susan.

It was about 9.30. The sun was already shining on my sleeping place and it was comfortably warm. A perfect moment for a nap.

So I went to my sleeping place and sat down, enjoying from the warmth of the sun for a moment. Then I lied down and drifted to that wonderful state of halfconciousness, in which the mind and the body relax and rest, but in which you still sense everything that's going on around you. I closed my eyes and observed the surroundings with other senses when I rested. Time runs quickly in that state. Around midday I heard sounds from the pond.

I opened one of my eyes and noticed that Sabina had just changed her position. She had curled up, earlier she had been lieing on her side, like I had set her in the evening. Even a small move was a good sign. She was slowly waking up. I closed my eye. She would wake up when she would need to.

A few minutes later she woke up. I heard her sneeze and opened my eyes. I saw, that Sabina had lifted her head up and sniffed the air. She spoke in a husky voice: "Susan? Where are you?"

She probably didn't notice me before I answered her: "Susan and her friend went with my son to play on the beach. One of my friends is looking after them."

I got up and went to Sabina. She was silent and seemed depressed because of her quite helpless situation. I kneeled next to her, took the sponge, I wet it in the pond and wiped Sabina's face. I noticed that Sabina's lips had dried. I asked did she want some water. She nodded. I took her by the hand and lead her to the pond. She drank greedily. I warned her not to drink too fast; otherwise she might drink too much and get a stomach-ache. She slowed down drinking, but she drank a lot anyway and sighed after finishing: "That was really good water."

I explained her everything about the pond's water and the events before she woke up at the same time when got her a handful of fruits. She stayed quiet and ate the fruits slowly. After eating she asked me, though quite impolitely, to bring her daughter.

I went to the door and glanced around to find someone else, who could get Rodan and the kids. Ghidorah happened to walk in to my range of vision. Sigh.

Don't misunderstand me, he's a funny guy, but sometimes it's tiring to listen to three different heads that are attached to the same body. It's like listening to three different radio stations, that all play different kind of music. You hear them all, but you don't have time to concentrate them all and you only get a headache if you try.

Anyway, I called Ghidorah to me and asked did he have anything to do. He said no, so I asked: "Sabina woke up and wants her daughter back to her. Rodan however took the kids to the beach to play. Could you go and get Rodan and the kids back here?"

"Well, yeah, all right" he said and started walking to the beach.

"Ghidorah, you have wings, use them" I said.

"But it's such a good weather for walking…" he tried to complain.

I just looked at him with a VERY serious look on my face and shook my head slowly. He sighed, said all right and flew away.

My head ached because of talking to Ghidorah. It was like my brains had swollen and become too big to fit in my head. I went back to Sabina.

About five minutes later Junior and Susan ran to the opening and Rodan walked after them. I was going to ask where Jonna was, but then Ghidorah walked to the opening. Jonna sat on his back with her arms and legs tied around Ghidorah's middle neck. They laughed and talked to each other, and Jonna didn't seem to notice at all, that she spoke with three heads at the same time.

All five came to me and Sabina. Jonna slided down from Ghidorah's back and Susan went to hug her mother: "Mother! You're awake! Good morning!"

Sabina smiled and hugged Susan. That smile made Sabina's face shine. Even if all the light in the world had fallen only on her face, it could not have made her face shine more. She clearly loved her daughter very much.

Sabina spoke: "Hi Susan. I think, that it's a little too late to say good morning, but thanks anyway."

Sabina was still lieing down, because with her eyes bandaged she would have easily fallen over. She turned her head as if she had looked over her shoulder, and continued: "Jonna, did you find a new friend or what has brought a colour brighter than usual to your voice?"

Jonna glanced at Ghidorah and answered: "I don't know about finding a friend, but I think I have found someone, whose sense of humour is at least as twisted as my sense of humour. Though it may be caused by his three heads."

Susan ran to Junior and dragged him to Sabina: "Mother, I want you to meet my new friend."

Susan put Junior's hand in Sabina's hand and said: "Mother, this is Junior. His father saved us. Or what, uncle-Silla? And uncle-Silla's friend miss Rodan is a doctor. She bandaged your wounds."

Ghidorah almost bursted into laughter when he heard Susan calling me uncle-Silla, but stayed quiet when I looked at him poisonously. Sabina touched Junior's face with her hand: "Hi. Nice to meet you, I am Sabina."

Junior seemed slightly confused from the fast course of events, but answered politely: "Yeah, hi. I'm Junior, nice to meet you too."

Sabina took her hand away from Junior's face and started talking with Rodan, who had come closer and Junior came to me. Rodan explained that Sabina could go blind, if the wounds around her eyes would get infected. They continued talking about Sabina's health, when Junior pulled my arm and asked: "Father, why did Sabina touch my face when she talked to me?"

I patted Junior's head: "She wanted to know what you look like, but she wasn't able to see you because of the bandage on her eyes. So she had to touch your face in order to find out what you look like."

Junior nodded. He and Susan sat down to play with sand and small stones. Jonna and Ghidorah were whispering to each other and giggled silently. Rodan encouraged Sabina and told Sabina to rest and eat well. They said goodbye to each other and Rodan left pushing Ghidorah out at the same time.

Junior complained that he was hungry, so the children went to eat fruits. After eating they picked more fruits and took them to Sabina. They also helped Sabina to eat because she wasn't able to see her food. Sabina ate a lot, more than I had eaten in years.

After eating Sabina asked: "Jonna, I forgot to ask this from your three-headed friend, so I ask from you. What is his name?"

Jonna lied down behind Sabina's back and answered: "His name is Ghidorah."

"Aha, thanks. Susan, it's time for a nap" Sabina said and laid her head down. Susan crawled under Sabina's arm, lied down and fell asleep. Junior lied down a short distance away from them and fell asleep too.

"I can't decide, should I consider them as lazy or as gifted. I at least can't fall asleep during the day" Jonna said to my great surprise. I had thought that she was sleeping.

The morning had been tough. A lot of things had happened and I didn't know how to react to some of them. Luckily from the children the noisier ones were taking a nap, so I would have free time and peace to think. And that's what I did, I thought.

I thought about more important things than ever before during Junior's life. I thought about his future, not just his current well-being.

I thought about Sabina, Susan and Jonna.

And I have to admit, that I thought about myself too.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Korean Pearl** – Congratulations, you're the only one who has reviewed chapter 2 (until now)! I'm glad you liked Sabina's dream and the doctor part. My friend Jarkko, with whom I wrote the original version of this story, also liked those parts. Personally I'm proud of the part when the girl (me) says: "It takes a little bit more than an army and a few Godzillas, whether they were red, green or black and blue, to stop me from going there." The underlined part I came up with when I was reading a dictionary. (Anybody with my imagination should not read dictionaries.)

**Queen Ghidorah** – Where are you? Why didn't you review chapter 2? Anyway, review this, because I wrote Ghidorah into this chapter just for you.

_Author Note:_ I finished this translation yesterday. All readers, please Review!

_Kirjoittajan Muistio:_ Sain tämän käännöksen valmiiksi eilen. Kaikki lukijat, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa!


	4. A day on the beach

Author Note: Godzilla tries to get a kiss from Sabina and succeeds, but it's not exactly what he wanted…  
Kirjoittajan Muistio: Godzilla yrittää saada suukon Sabinalta ja onnistuu, mutta se ei ole ihan sitä mitä hän halusi...

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the movie monsters that you may see named here.  
Erottamislausuma: En omista Godzillaa tai mitään muista elokuvahirviöistä jotka saatat nähdä nimettävän täällä.

Claimer: I DO own Sabina, Susan and my Godzilla-like self, Jonna.  
Omistuslausuma: Minä OMISTAN Sabinan, Susanin ja minun Godzillamaisen itseni, Jonnan.

* * *

**_Godzilla's bride  
_**Chapter 4: A day on the beach

That day was a threat to my nerves. All kinds of things happened. When others were napping, I tried to ask from Jonna about Sabina's past. Most of the time she refused to answer, and those few answers, that I managed to get from her, were annoying and stupid, and they didn't solve anything at all. Actually they created only more questions. I stopped asking questions embarrassed and frustrated when it turned out, that Sabina had woken up when I had started asking about her past from Jonna.

After the nap the children kept playing noisily and cleared into the forest out of sight a small opening, where they dug such a deep pit, that I had to go lift Junior up from there.

At some point Sabina tried to walk, even though she couldn't see anything. Naturally she fell over, but I caught her, so she didn't hurt herself. The same thing can't be said about me. When Sabina fell and I caught her, she managed to poke me in my left eye. Ouch! But that was just an accident, at least I think so. It happened two days ago and my eye still hurts.

Sabina has eaten at least every two hours such an amount of food that I feel frightened just looking at it. And every time she eats, she drinks a lot of water. Certainly you understand that such an amount of food and water won't fit inside any creature without coming out at some point. For that purpose the pit the children had dug turned out to be quite usable. Susan helped her mother, when Sabina took care of her needs and Jonna kept an eye on me and Junior, making sure, that we wouldn't try to peek. Though I think it was unnecessary, I mean, that I wouldn't try to peek anyway. I don't need to, I already know what a female looks like, and Junior is too young to be interested such things.

Next day Rodan took the kids to the beach again. I tried to take a nap, but I woke up when Sabina tried to walk again and tripped on me. I said this already earlier, but I say it once again, ouch.

Because Sabina fell, her wounds got dirty and I had to wash them. I didn't mind, but Sabina grumbled about everything possible every time when I had to wash her wounds and that I didn't want to listen.

After that other monsters started to come to see Sabina. Most of them left soon after they came. Kamacuras and Spigon left especially quickly, but Mothra stayed for many hours. She talked with Sabina all that time, and neither of them seemed to get bored of talking. Not even though they talked about completely everyday things, like weather, health, food, different monsters and places on Monster Island, about them selves and each other and of course about the humans.

I had tried to talk to Sabina about the same things, and she hadn't been interested at all about what I was talking, but with Mothra and Rodan she had talked very lively. Maybe it is some of those girls' things.

Mecha-Godzilla asked from Sabina some questions that were slightly, should I say embarrassing? However Sabina didn't get embarrassed. She answered politely, apparently understanding, that she wasn't talking with an ordinary monster. I just hoped that she would understand it when talking with me. She still won't believe that I'm Godzilla. Well, when she gets rid of that bandage on her eyes, she'll see the truth.

Ghidorah didn't show up there during the day, but in the afternoon, when Rodan brought the children back, Ghidorah was with them. The children told that Ghidorah and Rodan had taken them to many different places on the island. They had met some other monsters.

Jonna and Susan told they had liked Gigan's mischievous humour and Mecha-Godzilla's rational way of thinking. Megalon hadn't impressed them. Junior told that Jonna and Susan had attacked Kamacuras and tried to eat him.

Sabina just laughed and started talking with Rodan, and strangely enough, with Ghidorah. Maybe she was able to concentrate better when she didn't see Ghidorah's three heads. It took half an hour to make them stop that useless babbling. When Ghidorah and Rodan finally left, we were able to start sleeping. It was a relief to get some rest.

The morning was again one big mess. Luckily Angilus came to visit me. We hadn't seen each other very much after Sabina came to the island. We caught up with lost time and told what we had been doing during the past two days.

Rodan came to change Sabina's bandage. The swelling around Sabina's eyes had started to heal and the shards of metal shards in Sabina's skin had started to come out. Rodan said that the smallest scratches had already healed.

"Godzilla, Sabina needs exercise, pick her up and help her to walk. Angilus can help you. Let's take Sabina and the children to the beach."

"Finally I get to stretch my legs. This eating and sleeping is fun, but only for some time. I want to do something else for a change. Thank you, Rodan."

Angilus looked at me: "Well, you heard what the ladies said, let's go to the beach and party."

"Party? I haven't partied for a while. Well, why not? Now that you are here, we can party like there was no tomorrow. Let's swim, let's sunbathe, let's get sunstroke and let's talk like teenaged girls."

Angilus laughed and said: "Sounds good, but now let's pick up miss..."

"I'm a married woman" Sabina interrupted angrily.

"Let's pick up the matron and get to the beach" Angilus finished.

"Hmm" I said. I and Angilus helped Sabina up. I helped Sabina to walk and Angilus walked next to me and told funny jokes/stories.

At the beach we left Sabina to sit on the sand and Rodan to keep an eye on the kids when we went for a swim. It was refreshing.

The children stood in the shallow water and threw mud balls at each other.

"Hey Angilus, look. Mud war. Should we join in the game?"

"Not yet. That's a children's game, let's get a sunstroke first" Angilus said and we swam to the shore. We picked the best place for a sunbath and threw ourselves there to lie down on our stomach. Angilus was on my left side and Sabina on my right side, unfortunately. Sabina sat with her face towards us, left side towards the sea and the sun.

"Sabina. Why do you sit like that?" I asked.

"To be on the safe side."

What kind of answer was that? However, I didn't start to argue. I relaxed and enjoyed the sunshine. I heard Angilus snoring next to me and muttered: "Angilus, are you awake?"

"Nnngggghh" was the answer. I glanced at Sabina out of the corner of my eye. She looked already much healthier than when she arrived. It seemed that she was observing the children. Well, if she concentrated on the kids, she wouldn't bother me. I fell asleep in the sun shine. In my dream I heard someone giggling and I felt when warm sand was spread on my back.

Then I heard when Angilus said: "No children. Nobody can be buried in sand like that. Let me show."

Tons of sand started flying on my back and my face. I woke up. I shook away the sand on my face and roared: "Angilus, don't bury my face!"

"Oops! Sorry Godzilla."

Rodan rolled on the ground and laughed so hard, that she was probably about to choke. Well, if she would die laughter, then at least she would die as a happy person. I said to Angilus: "You know, I'm not sure do I like Rodan more than her brother. Rodan causes fewer problems, she's reliable, knows about healing more than anyone else on this island, knows how to fight if she needs to, and she's a female. Her brother instead, well, not a healer, more aggressive, acts on instinct."

"What does Rodan being a female has to do with this?" Angilus asked.

I whispered: "Nice ladies might thank a man with a kiss."

"Good point." Angilus answered.

"Boys, do express more compliments, women like compliments." Rodan said.

I said: "Oh, really? Like I wouldn't know that. But thanks for the idea."

"What idea?" Angilus asked.

I moved closer to Sabina and Angilus smirked when he understood what I meant. I spoke to Sabina in a playful tone of voice: "Hey beauty, do you come here often?"

Sabina slapped me with her tail and said no. I moved back to my place and asked: "Don't you understand a joke?"

The answer was again no. Angilus patted my shoulder and said: "I'm glad, that I'm not you. You're dealing with a really tough woman."

"I know."

Sabina turned her head towards sea.

"Hmm? Hey Rodan, Angilus, Godzilla-dude. What's that sound?"

I listened. Low sound of motors in the water. Ships. More sounds of machines in the air. Helicopters and…

"Airplanes!" said Jonna, smiling widely.

Angilus smirked: "Humans. That means action. Shall we go?"

"Not yet. Children, go out of sight, hide. Rodan, help Sabina out of sight. Angilus, let's go."

Jonna stopped me: "Hey, wait! Can you bring me an airplane? Intact, not broken. I have always wanted an airplane."

"Bring me a ship!" Susan asked.

"If I can, I'm in a hurry now!" I shouted, already up to my knees in water. Angilus was by my side, ready to break the humans' expensive toys. I was up to my waist in water when I got to crushing ships. I could have just fried them, but that wouldn't have been nearly as fun. You know what I mean. The helicopters I did fry. They're annoying, like mosquitoes' humming. Angilus picked up one ship and said: "Hey, let's play baseball."

"Wait, I catch a ball."

I grabbed from the air one airplane, which bravely tried to fire me. I threw the airplane at Angilus. He hit the airplane with the ship. The airplane exploded. Angilus said: "Hmmh. That wasn't a very good ball. Grab another one."

I grabbed another airplane and squeezed it into the shape of a ball. The airplane exploded a couple of times and the pilot shrieked, but it became a quite good ball. I threw the airplane ball, crushing one airplane behind me at the same time. Angilus hit ball with his ship. The ball remained intact and flew far away to the sea, disappearing into the waves. A big dent appeared on the side of the ship. Angilus turned the ship to inspect the damages: "That's a big dent."

Then the ship broke in two pieces. The smaller piece fell into water. Angilus used the bigger piece as a club and hit one ship. The club broke and the ship exploded. Angilus didn't look happy: "These are really badly made ships."

"Yeah. Let's play volleyball." I said and grabbed another ship. We threw it around for a while and we hit quite many airplanes. When the ship broke, I was going to take one especially disturbing ship for a new ball, but Angilus stopped me: "Wait, I have an idea. Stand still."

Angilus climbed up my back to stand on my shoulders and threw himself on the disturbing ship. I said: "That was a big bang."

"Yep! Should we take toys for the kids now? Soon we're out of toys." Angilus said.

"I guess so" I said. Only two ships were left. I picked the other one on my arm and I dumped the humans from its deck to the sea. I started to catch an airplane when I noticed something leaving from the ship's bow. The ship had shot two torpedoes. Angilus moved away from the torpedoes' course. We followed the torpedoes with our eyes. I swatted with my hand one airplane, which tried to shoot me in my eyes. Stupid humans, did they think, that I would have the same weakness as someone who's about to die by starvation? It was a pity, that I hit the airplane without trying. It's more fun to break them when you really try to break. The torpedoes hit the other ship. Angilus crushed all remains. No survivors.

Angilus looked at me and said: "Take that airplane for Jonna."

I grabbed another airplane and fried three airplanes that were still left. Angilus and I started walking to shore. I noticed something in the water: "Hey, look! Whales!"

I dipped my head into the water and snatched a whale in my mouth, crushed its head by biting and swallowed it. I snatched another whale between my teeth and got up. I left towards the shore. Angilus asked: "What's that whale for?"

"Ngghmf."

"Explain when we get to the shore."

Ashore I laid the ship down on the sand, took the whale out of my mouth and whispered: "It's a bribe for Sabina."

Angilus smirked: "Oh, you intend to get that kiss."

"Exactly. Kids! Come and get your toys!" I shouted.

The children came out and Rodan helped Sabina to the beach. I gave the airplane to Jonna and walked to Sabina: "Are you hungry?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I happen to have one whale here and I wondered what are you ready to give in order to get it."

Sabina asked: "What do you want to get?"

I pretended to think: "How about a kiss? It doesn't matter what kind of kiss or how you give it."

Sabina looked sour for a moment, but then she smiled: "All right, but I eat the whale first."

"You're not trying to trick me?"

Sabina said no. Because she didn't seem to lie, I gave the whale to her. Sabina swallowed it in one piece. She reached her left hand: "Where's your face?"

I guided her hand on my face. Sabina smiled: "There you are."

She raised her hand and kissed her palm.

"Hmm?"

She reached her hand behind herself.

"What?"

When her hand started moving towards my face, I understood what she was going to do: "Oh no, not like that."

That's how she gave me that kiss, on her palm and with a slap. I couldn't get angry at her, because it was my fault. I had said, that it doesn't matter how she gives that kiss. I said that out loud. Angilus said: "Buddy, you (have) laid your eyes on a difficult woman."

I sat down: "Yeah… HEY! What do you mean 'laid my eyes (on)'? She just appeared into my life. If Sabina hadn't spooked the humans, we might not necessarily have met."

Sabina sighed: "Oh, how horrible that would have been. Or what? I wouldn't need to tolerate you."

I was irritated. I tapped the sand with my tail. Jonna came to me with that airplane in her hand. Junior and Susan rocked the ship and laughed, when the humans inside the ship screamed from horror. Jonna tied her arms around my neck and kissed me on my cheek: "Thanks for the airplane."

Then Jonna walked away from the beach. She seemed to be going towards my home. Angilus tapped my shoulder: "Looks like, that you have a fan. And you got that kiss."

I got up: "Maybe, but not from whom I wanted to get it from."

"Don't be too picky. At least you got that kiss of yours from a female."

Silence. I said: "Junior is a male."

"But he's your son, that's a different thing, if he gives you a kiss."

"Angilus, let's leave this subject."

"Yeah."

Jonna came back soon. Kamacuras followed her, trying to take Jonna's airplane. I ran to them and threw myself at Kamacuras: "Aargh!"

He tried to escape: "Eeek!"

He failed. I threw him away (again). I don't like that kind of guys, who are ready to hurt kids and take their toys. My mother always told me not to hurt children and not to fight with females, unless the females first try to kill or hurt me.

I made sure, that Jonna was all right and went to sunbathe with Angilus.

For the rest of the day we just hanged out. In the evening we said goodbye to each other and went to our homes. I had to carry Susan's ship. The humans inside it were still screaming. I wished that they would stop it. I did my evening routines and started sleeping.

I had a dream about my childhood, about my father.

And about my mother.

It was a good dream.

* * *

**Review Responses / Arvostelu-Vastaukset:**

**DarkXeno** – Your reviews were delightfully long and you had lots of good questions/comments. I'm going to answer your reviews chapter by chapter, comment by comment (does this sentence look funny in my eyes because I'm Finnish, or is there something wrong with it? At least my spelling program isn't complaining). Just to make sure I answer everything.

Chapter 1.) First, Godzilla was relieved of not having lost his handsome "outward appearance", as you said it, because he suddenly met a female of his species. A female, whom he considered as "attractive". Like all living creatures, he has certain instincts that make him want to look good in front of a female. If there wasn't a female (of his species) present in the story, he really wouldn't care much about his looks.

Secondly, if you read the review responses in the end of chapter 2, you already know the answer, if you didn't read them, please, do it now.

Third, I know I use too many commas. The Finnish language has more commas than English, and I try to remove the extra commas with my spelling and grammar program when I have translated the story/chapter. Sometimes I simply miss the extra comma, sometimes I think it would change the meaning of the sentence if it was removed and sometimes I'm not sure what it would do to the sentence, if a comma was removed, so I leave it there. I have slowly started to remove more commas and I was unusually harsh when I removed extra commas from this chapter, thanks to you.

Fourth. They talk like Yoda? I haven't noticed such a thing. However, this may be caused by the structure of Finnish language. And the fact that already when I write the chapter in Finnish, I try to form the sentences and chose the words so, that they would be easy to translate. And even then I sometimes have to make changes to the sentence when translating and try to keep the meaning of the sentence as close to the original as possible. Thanks to your review, I tried to be extra careful when translating this chapter. Tell me if they still talk like Yoda (they probably talk even more oddly now).

Fifth, I feel like I need to explain a lot of things, but I have tried to reduce the explaining. When the story moves on, the explaining will surely reduce.

Sixth, about the coloration. Godzilla is Junior's father. Junior is Godzilla's son. They are a parent and a child, but they're both males. I don't think the egg, which Junior hatched from, would have appeared from nowhere. Therefore, Junior must have/must have had a mother who laid the egg. A female who has been Godzilla's mate (personally I think he's a widower). If Godzilla has mated with a female and has had a kid with that female, then he must have seen this female, and therefore he knows what a female looks like and what coloration a female might have. Besides, if Godzilla exists and has a kid, he must have had parents, a mother and a father. And because he has had a mother, he knows what coloration a female might have.

Seventh, what do you mean grey is not a rare color for his species? In the movies there are only two members of his species, Godzilla himself and Junior, and they are green. Even in the old movies before the 90's Godzilla, Godzilla was moss green. And red I did define as a female characteristic. So why are you wondering about that?

And when it comes to me having used the word "she" about Destroyah, well, that's a pure spelling error. The extra s has slipped in there by accident. I didn't notice it because my spelling program didn't complain about it because it's a grammatically correct word in a grammatically correct sentence. And I didn't notice it because the 3rd singular personal pronoun (he/she) in Finnish doesn't have a gender, it's hän for both genders. We could write a whole book in Finnish, referring to the main character or even to all of the characters only by using the 3rd singular personal pronoun and never to reveal his/her/their gender. And finally, thank you, this is meant to be interesting.

Chapter 2.) First. Your guess about the bandage was almost correct. Actually I mean a paste like mass made out of many different kinds of finely ground and powdered herbs, which has been baked into the form of a lace. When allowed to dry, the bandage mass becomes slightly stretchy, at the same time keeping its healing properties. After that it's ready to be used.

Secondly, Godzilla left no survivors and they didn't stand so long. The explaining made the time they stood there longer than it actually is. Sorry.

Third, I needed a name for Junior, and those other options weren't good, because they wouldn't fit for Junior when he's adult (yes, I'm planning to write that much). Humans can name their kids Junior and call them that from their birth to their death, so why can't Godzilla? Besides, if I had given Junior some other name, maybe a human name, you wouldn't like that either. Or would like me to call him Matti or Yrjö or Bill or Charles or Vladimir or something else? I certainly wouldn't like to do that.

Fourth, until now, Rodan has been more important to the story, as you can see from this chapter, Angilus is becoming more important to the story. (I didn't like Mecha-Godzilla very much when he did that to Angilus.)

Fifth, good point, but how many movies are there about Godzilla fighting another member of his species? I haven't seen any. Besides, Godzilla accepts the girls so quickly, because they are children. He doesn't exactly accept Sabina, but he's a little confused by this new situation, and he wants to know more about Sabina. If I understood you correctly, I just answer, that the title of the story should tell enough of what I'm going to do. However it may take some time to get Sabina to even tolerate Godzilla. And even a longer time to make her accept and to be friendly towards him.

Finally, your idea about the movie Rodan and Mothra is interesting. Maybe I write something about it someday.

Chapter 3.) They are not being friendly towards each other, they simply tolerate each other in order to make their own lives easier. And that second thing I haven't noticed, but I have done my best to avoid such thing in this chapter. Sorry.

**Gfan18** – As I already said, Destroyah became a female by accident. Funny what one s can do to someone's gender in the English language. I haven't bothered to correct that mistake yet. I'm lazy.

**US RANGER** – I'll do my best. I hope I will see your name in my reviews again.

**Korean Pearl** – Apparently you didn't have time to read chapter 3 before I finished this translation.

**Queen Ghidorah** – Where are you? I miss your reviews. And I've received only one from you.

Author Note: All readers please Review!  
Kirjoittajan Muistio: Kaikki lukijat, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa!


	5. What? Why? Finally some communication

Warning: This chapter is shorter than the previous ones and has about two pages of Review Responses in the end.

Author Note: Godzilla starts to understand Jonna and Sabina, but does he understand himself…?  
Kirjoittajan Muistio: Godzilla alkaa ymmärtää Jonnaa ja Sabinaa, mutta ymmärtääkö hän itseään...?

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the movie monsters that you may see named here.  
Erottamislausuma: En omista Godzillaa tai mitään muista elokuvahirviöistä jotka saatat nähdä nimettävän täällä.

Claimer: I DO own Sabina, Susan and my Godzilla-like self, Jonna.  
Omistuslausuma: Minä OMISTAN Sabinan, Susanin ja minun Godzillamaisen itseni, Jonnan.

* * *

_**Godzilla's bride  
**_Chapter 5: What? Why? Finally some communication

"Good morning father" Junior said when I woke up. He and Susan were eating breakfast. Jonna lied on the ground eyes open and looking very tired.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her. She didn't answer. Sabina woke up and sat up.

"Junior, what's wrong with Jonna?" I asked. Sabina seemed to be listening closely to the conversation.

"Those humans in Susan's ship kept her awake all night. Jonna said that those humans should be taken away." Junior told.

"What? Why?" I asked.

Jonna got up and muttered: "1. Because they keep me awake. 2. If they are not taken back to other humans, they die. 3. If they are not taken back, other humans will come searching for them. 4. If they die in here, other humans can still come searching for them. 5. If they die in here, other humans can come in here with their heads full of stupid thoughts about revenge."

Sabina spoke: "Exactly. Well said, girl."

"Thanks." Jonna said, went to eat a handful of fruits and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'll get Rodan to check Sabina's wounds. Then I'll take those humans away from here." Jonna said and left before I had time to ask what she meant.

Sabina laughed and said: "She becomes like that when she hasn't been able to sleep. She does all kinds of things even though she's tired, because she no longer has the patience to leave them for later. It might be better, if you go with her, so that she won't hurt herself."

"Why would I go?" I muttered discontentedly. Sabina turned serious.

"Because she is your child's friend, and she can't take care of herself in her current condition. She knows what she needs to do in order to protect herself and she will do it, but she also needs help. Help her and at the same time you'll be protecting your own son from the grief, which he will face if something happens to his friend."

"That was a cruel comment."

Sabina yawned and said: "Maybe."

I closed my eyes, turned over to my other side and tried to keep sleeping. The morning was a little cool and it disturbed me. I wanted to go swimming, to go kick some houses down in the city until the day would warm up.

Five minutes later Jonna came back with Rodan. I went closer to see when Rodan changed Sabina's bandage. We fell quiet when we saw Sabina's face. Jonna, who had been walking impatiently back and forth stopped to have a look.

"Congratulations," Rodan said, "if you keep healing at the same speed, you'll be able to open your eyes tomorrow and we can stop using the bandage."

A satisfied smile appeared on Sabina's face, when she said: "I'd jump up and down shouting hurrah, if only I could see something."

Rodan laughed when she put a new bandage: "With good luck you can do it tomorrow."

"I'm leaving now." Jonna said.

She placed her airplane on the ship's deck and started dragging them towards the beach. I ran after her and shouted: "Wait, I'll come with you! You take the airplane, I'll carry the ship."

"Why?" she asked and took airplane in her hand.

"I'm a little over-energetic, I need something to do." I said and picked up the ship.

"Oh, well, all right."

I heard Sabina giggle, when Jonna and I left. We walked to the beach and swam across the sea. We didn't talk much. We didn't need to talk. Both knew what the other one was doing and why, and the other one's thoughts didn't mean much to the other's actions. We both benefited of the situation. Though I was disturbed by Sabina's giggle on that moment when I and Jonna left. Hopefully she doesn't start thinking that she can control me with her words. Or anything else like that.

In the city we lifted the ship and the airplane on the shore, so that the humans could get away. We hid in the sea to wait for them to leave. The airplane's pilot got away quite quickly, but the officials had to bring ladders for the ship's crew. They were taken away in ambulances. Jonna left towards the shore when the ambulances had left and the army tried to move the ship back into the water. Why she waited for the ambulances to leave, I don't know. However I followed her to the shore.

The usual fuss ensued: I showed up, the army started to fire, I sent them home to think how small they are, Jonna took her airplane and left and I followed with Susan's ship. Of course I had to accidentally on purpose sweep a house down with my tail, otherwisely the trip would have been useless for me.

"That was unnecessary." Jonna said when we swam away.

"What?" I asked.

"Breaking that house." Jonna answered.

"Oh that! Yes it was, but it was amusing." I laughed.

"Maybe for you, but not for them." Jonna said angrily, referring to the humans.

"Why do you care about those humans? They cause nothing but trouble." I complained.

"Don't you remember, what I told you when we met for the first time?" she asked.

I dug through my memory. I remembered Jonna having said, that she is a human from another dimension. I had thought it was an imagination game, and I still couldn't believe it was true. You see, back in those times I hadn't yet seen Jonna in human form or doing something, hmmm, how should I say it? Unusual? Well anyway, I didn't have any reason to believe Jonna's stories, so I snorted: "You can't be serious. Or can you?"

"Yes I can and yes I am."

"Well I still don't believe you."

"That's your shame." Jonna muttered.

"What's the shame in that?" I asked.

Jonna looked at me seriously: "It's a shame, when a big man can't face the truth."

"Hmmh. Why do you carry that airplane like that?" I said and changed the subject.

"I can't keep it in the water. It's not waterproof."

"Put it on the ship's deck." I said.

"What if you accidentally tip over the ship?" Jonna worried.

"I won't." I assured. Jonna put the airplane on the ship's deck. We swam for a while without talking anything.

"I'm tired. Can I have a ride on your back?" Jonna asked.

I thought before I answered: "All right, but I'm not going to stop for it."

"Thank." Jonna said and swam behind me. She climbed up my back and tied her arms around my neck. We were quiet for the rest of the journey.

Back on the island I returned the ship to Susan. Jonna crept somewhere into the forest around my home in order to hide her airplane. She came back about an hour later, around the time of the sunset.

Angilus came to say hello to me before it was time to go to sleep. We talked at the same time when Sabina and the children ate. I don't need to eat very much, actually I nearly don't eat at all. I am a healthy and strong adult, I get my energy from elsewhere, like from nuclear power, sunlight, to some extent also from warmth. Salts, vitamins, minerals and other things like that I get from that little amount of food that I eat.

When Sabina and the children had eaten, Angilus left. He promised to come in the morning to watch when Sabina's bandage would be taken away.

We started to sleep. Otherwisely everybody slept in the same places as usual, but Jonna curled up only about fifty meters away from me and started sleeping. I wondered at this for a moment, but then I fell asleep.

I woke up around midnight when I heard Sabina muttering something in her sleep. I didn't hear what she said, but on the basis of how she said one word, she was calling someone by name. She tossed and turned from side to side, like she was having a bad dream.

I got up and walked to Sabina. I kneeled quietly next to her restless form. I reached out my trembling hand and hesitated. Should I wake her up? What if she would be angry at me? Why did I think about things like this? Why didn't I just turn over and continue sleeping when Sabina woke me up?

If Sabina's face hadn't been towards me when she whimpered quietly in her sleep, I would probably have gone back to my place and continued sleeping. I'm probably losing my mind, I thought when I grabbed Sabina by her shoulder and shook her awake: "Wake up Sabina. You're having a bad dream."

Sabina gasped when she woke up. She immediately searched for her daughter: "Where is Susan?"

"Behind you."

Sabina reached her hand behind herself and made sure, that Susan was there and all right. Then she sighed and told me: "After I lost _him_, I have constantly feared of losing Susan too. She is the only one, who is left from my family. Besides her there are no others, and some day she will grow up to be an adult and starts walking down her own paths. The only permanent thing in my life is the Star on the northern sky."

Pain, misery and sorrow radiated from Sabina. For a moment I felt the need to lie down next to her, to share her pain and to tell, that she wasn't the only one, who had sorrow in his/her heart. The moment passed. I asked: "I heard you talking in your sleep. I didn't hear what you said, but you said one word so, that it sounded like a name. Was it your mate's name?"

"Yes. _His_ name."

From a sudden burst of curiosity I asked: "What was his name?"

"I can't say it without feeling pain."

"Oh."

We were quiet for a moment. Then Sabina sat up: "Help me up, I need to walk a little bit."

I took her by the hand and helped her to walk. We walked along the pond's shore, near the water. Then Sabina tripped and slipped out of my hold. She fell into the pond: "Splash!"

Luckily the children didn't wake up. I don't know how Sabina manage to keep her bandage dry, but she did it. I helped her out of the pond and she wondered out loud: "Strange. How can that water be so warm? Is there a hot spring in the pond?"

I looked to the other end of the pond, where water steamed and bubbled. The bubbles were gas, which burned when it reached the surface. The gas has burned in there as long as I can remember. Maybe it had once before my birth caught fire from the power of a lightning or from a great forest fire, I thought. Then I remembered Sabina's question: "Yeah, a hot spring or something like that."

Sabina yawned and said: "Maybe I should go back to sleep. And you too."

I helped Sabina back to Susan and went to my own place. We said good night to each other and I watched as Sabina fell into a peaceful sleep. I wondered had we truly meant it, when we said good night. I examined silently the warm feeling in my heart when I watched Sabina's now peaceful form in the half moon's glow.

The moon is in a growing phase, I remember having thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**Review Responses / Arvostelu-Vastaukset:**

**Texas Rifleman** – I suppose that because Sabina and Susan were the last ones the army has attacked and they are now on the island, the army wanted them.

**DarkXeno** – I have been wondering about one thing: are you a boy or a girl? Please tell me, because I don't want to insult you by guessing wrong.  
Now to the main thing: I like your long reviews, but I can't get rid of the feeling that you don't understand the meaning of the word "fanfiction".  
You should remember two things when you read fanfiction: 1.) Artist's freedom. The writer can do anything he/she wants with his/her story. 2.) Writer's assumption. This is basically only an extension to 1. Story is usually based on a theory, an assumption or just a "what if"-thought, which the writer has come up with. My story is (obviously) a little bit of all these. And the basic theory, on which I'm working, is that _the humans_ (who, by the way, have presented all the knowledge of Godzilla in the movies) _have been mistaken_.  
On the basis of this theory I could make Godzilla a female if wanted (I have actually seen a fanfiction story in which Godzilla turned out to be a female, I can't remember where I read it, but because it contained adult-themes, it can't have been on but that I won't do, because Godzilla is one of my many muses and he would be very angry at me after such a cruel deed.  
I'm working on the basis of the assumption that Godzilla might actually be a member of an intelligent, social, once very numerous species, which decreased in numbers after the extinction of the dinosaurs (basically, they faced a lack of food, because there was no longer enough large prey available, I'll be explaining this more accurately in one of the future chapters), and the theory that Junior is Godzilla's biological son.

Yesterday I watched the movie Son of Godzilla, and I still think Godzilla is green (moss green in that movie). I have seen plenty of moss during my relatively short life, and I have seen many shades of moss green.

Do you have something against the thought that millions of years old species' might have "some kind of tribal-medicine-man-tradition-thingy" as you said or do you have something against the "tribal-medicine-man-tradition-thingy" itself? I myself couldn't comprehend such thing, because the Sámi people living in Finland's Lapland still have some of this "tribal-medicine-man-tradition-thingy" left, it is still a living tradition in here, though very rare.

And when comes to what you said about morality, personally I think that if I thought I was the only /last member of my species and then I would suddenly see (forgive me the scientific term) a potential mate, morality would be the first thing on my mind, because it sets the common rules and gives a common language for our actions. Just like you and I use English as a common language, because if I talked Finnish to you and you talked whatever non-English language that is used fairly much there where ever you live, neither one of us would understand what the other one is saying. But that's only my opinion.

**Korean Pearl** – I'm happy to hear that.

**Queen Ghidorah** – Hi! Thanks for defending me from DarkXeno's sharp words. You formed quite nicely the basic idea in that matter. Yes, Rodan's sister is a helpful one. She's a very nice girl (or woman).  
Thanks for the offer, but it would take too much time.

Author Note: I was just listening to a song called Todella kaunis (Truly beautiful/Very beautiful) from a Finnish band called Zen Café. It is a beautiful song and I recommend that everyone would listen to it at least once (It can be downloaded from Kazaa Lite). Zen Café has lots of good songs that (in my opinion) reflect the basic characteristics of Finnish people. Especially that general melancholy, which is present in the everyday lives of the Finnish people. Hmm… I wonder if that melancholy has something to do with the long, cold, dark winter that waits for us in the end of the summer…  
Actually, I think that I could quickly translate the lyrics here. I'll try to translate them in a poetic form, the meaning as close to the original as possible. I'm going to translate the word "todella" into truly, because I think that if Zen Café had meant to say "very beautiful", they probably would have used the word "hyvin" instead of "todella". All right, here it comes:

_Truly beautiful_ by Zen Café (this translation by me (yippee!))

_We would meet always then when it is (very) important,  
__that nobody disturbs or gets to order us around.  
__We would give each other a reason for silence.  
__And so you are buying time and thus I'm selling it to you._

_You are truly beautiful, you live only one time, you are truly wise, you live only a short while.  
__You are truly beautiful, you live only one time, you are truly wise, you live only a short while._

_We would tolerate from each other simply anything.  
__That what I would receive from you, it could repay  
__all those restless evenings and sleepless nights,  
__times, all the useless fumbling and insignificant jobs._

_You are truly beautiful, you live only one time, you are truly wise, you live only a short while.  
__You are truly beautiful, you live only one time, you are truly wise, you live only a short while._

_I would grab you without asking first, I wouldn't fear to be in you.  
__I would grab you without asking first, I wouldn't fear to be in you.  
__I would grab you without asking first, I wouldn't fear to be in you.  
__I would grab you without asking first, I wouldn't fear to be in you.  
__I would grab you without asking first, I wouldn't fear to be in you._

_You are truly beautiful, you live only one time, you are truly wise, you live only a short while.  
__You are truly beautiful, you live only one time, you are truly wise, you live only a short while._

_Truly beautiful, you live only one time, truly wise, you live only a short while.  
__Truly beautiful, you live only one time, truly wise!_

_We could make a miracle for each other, if you can see like I can see._

**All readers, please Review!  
**And finally, with the words of the song Todella kaunis by Zen Café:  
"We could make a miracle for each other, if you can see like I can see."

Kirjoittajan Muistio: Minä justiin kuuntelin laulua nimeltä Todella kaunis suomalaiselta bändiltä nimeltä Zen Cafe. Se on kaunis laulu ja minä suosittelen, että kaikki kuuntelisivat sen vähintään kerran (Sen pystyy lataamaan Kazaa Lite:sta). Zen Cafella on paljon hyviä lauluja, jotka (minun mielestäni) heijastavat suomalaisten ihmisten ominaispiirteitä.

**Kaikki lukijat, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa!  
**Ja lopuksi, Zen Cafén laulun Todella kaunis sanoin:  
"Me pystyisimme toisillemme ihmeen tekemään, jos sinä pystyt niinkuin minä pystyn näkemään."


	6. Eyes open

Author Note: What a wonderful morning this is, Sabina will finally be healthy.  
Kirjoittajan Muistio: Mikä ihana aamu tämä onkaan, Sabina tulee vihdoinkin terveeksi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the movie monsters that you may see named here.  
Erottamislausuma: En omista Godzillaa tai mitään muista elokuvahirviöistä jotka saatat nähdä nimettävän täällä.

Claimer: I DO own Sabina, Susan and my Godzilla-like self, Jonna.  
Omistuslausuma: Minä OMISTAN Sabinan, Susanin ja minun Godzillamaisen itseni, Jonnan.

* * *

**_Godzilla's bride  
_**Chapter 6: Eyes open

A small hand tried to wake me up, by shaking my shoulder and tapping my face. Who ever owned that hand didn't seem to understand, that I didn't want to wake up. I heard a faint voice saying something and the hands left me for a moment. The voice stopped and soon I felt how the small hands grabbed my eyelids and pulled my eye open. I flinched awake.

Susan's joyful face stared into my open eye and she said: "Wake up, or you'll be late. Your friends will come soon. I mean miss Rodan and that guy named something-Lus."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. I sat up and rubbed my eyes sleepily. Then Susan smiled and said: "I think I'll call him uncle Lu-Lu."

I looked at her: "Lulu?"

Susan smiled and said: "Lu-Lu. Isn't it a cute nickname?"

I scratched my head and laughed shortly: "Cute and cute. Listen, I don't think, that Angilus knows how to appreciate that nickname. Maybe you should come up with another one."

Sabina raised her head: "Hey dude. Let the girl decide what nicknames she comes up with. She can come up with another one if your buddy doesn't like that name."

"I didn't forbid her to think up nicknames, I just said, that Angilus might not like just that name."

"And I said, that Susan can think up another name, if Angilus doesn't like that name."

"Yeah."

"Exactly."

"Sabina, why are we talking about this?" I asked hesitantly.

Sabina opened her mouth in order to say something, but fell silent and closed her mouth looking thoughtful. After a while she said: "You know, I can't think up an answer to that. Maybe I'm just nervous. You know, because of this bandage."

"Yeah. I understand." I lied. I didn't understand, at least not completely, but what else I should have said?

An uncomfortable silence settled between us. It was that kind of moment when you wish someone to walk in and break the silence. I had bad luck. Nobody came.

Oh Angilus. Where my friend was when I needed him?

Junior and Susan were quiet and looked hesitantly at me and Sabina. Neither one of them knew what to say or do. Finally they just sat down to wait for the silence to end. Jonna didn't look at us at all, but stared silently at the door.

After a while I too started staring around me absent-mindedly. I don't know, how long we waited, but suddenly I just heard Angilus calling: "Hello? Is any one in here awake?"

Jonna answered: "Come in. We have been waiting for you and Rodan all the way to boredom."

Angilus laughed when he came in: "Well, it's nice to be popular. Rodan will also come soon, I paid her a visit before I came here."

I got up saying hi, Susan and Junior rushed to greet Angilus and Sabina politely wished him a good morning (to me she usually didn't even say hi).

Susan said: "Hey uncle Lu-Lu! I came up with a nickname for you, but uncle Silla said, that you might not like it. What do you think? Can I call you uncle Lu-Lu?"

The look on Angilus' face was a priceless sight. At first he stared at Susan mouth open, but realized then how impolite it looked like and shut his mouth. He swallowed a few times and even tried to stutter some kind of answer: "Uumh, well. It is, umh, a nice nickname, but, well... it sounds like a girl's name. Other monsters would laugh, if they heard you calling me by that name."

"So I can't call you uncle Lu-Lu?" Susan asked looking sad.

Angilus hurried to answer: "Call me by some other name when there are others hearing, so that nobody won't laugh at me, but when nobody isn't there to hear it, you can call me even aunt Lu-Lu, if you want. It would be like your secret name to me..."

Susan cheered up and hugged Angilus: "Thank you uncle Lu-Lu."

For a moment I was worried, that Susan would hurt herself Angilus' spikes, but I notice my worry to be unnecessary, when Susan let go completely intact.

Rodan came almost immediately after that. We greeted each other and we all gathered around Sabina. Rodan started checking Sabina's condition.

She had healed well during that short time, which she had spent on the island.

I guess we all held back a breath, when Rodan removed the bandage from Sabina's eyes. Rodan blinked her eyes: "Well I wouldn't have expected that. You seem to be doing better than I dared to even hope, in spite of your excellent recovery."

Sabina opened her eyes. And slammed her hands for their cover right away: "Aargh!"

She said quite a many words that I do not dare to repeat. I almost had a heart attack, because I would NEVER have expected such reaction from someone, who gets his/her eyesight back. Many times I have been up to my ears in trouble while fighting with other monsters, but then I have always known what to expect. And I wasn't the only one who was surprised by Sabina's reaction.

Soon Sabina stopped/paused to catch her breath and said: "I'm fine. The light is just too bright."

Rodan raised her other wing above Sabina's head: "Sorry, I should have come to think of that earlier. Try again, but slowly. Give your eyes time to adjust."

Sabina tried again, slowly opening her fingers a little and finally took her hands off of her eyes. In the shadow of Rodan's wing it was easier. When Sabina's eyes adjusted, she pushed Rodan's wing away, ready to try her eyes in full light. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and looked at us.

"Well, how do you see? Is there something wrong with your sight?" Rodan asked worried.

Sabina answered: "I see everything clearly, but I still haven't completely adjusted to this light. The colours still seem somehow a little too pale, but it's temporary."

Angilus shook off the dust of his paw/hand and reached it out to Sabina: "Good day matron, my name is Angilus. Nice to finally be able to look you in the eyes."

Sabina grabbed Angilus' hand: "Good day Angilus, I' am Sabina. Nice to finally see you."

Angilus turned and asked me: "Did you two start with the wrong attitude or something?"

I shook my head: "No, we started with me being the wrong species, wrong gender, wrong person, I said the wrong words and I had the wrong name. But it doesn't matter. As soon as Sabina turns around, she'll see the truth and she has to believe, that my name really IS Godzilla."

Angilus grinned: "That was a lot of wrongs in one place. Let's go, you have a lot to do."

I grimaced: "All right. And you know what, if I really started thinking about it, I'd probably come up with a lot more wrongs. And Sabina would think up even more."

We were about to leave when Sabina's furious snap stopped us: "Don't talk about me as if I wasn't here!"

Rodan said she was going go and find some herbs and flew away. Sabina glanced after her and continued: "What behind me is such a thing, that it would make me believe you?"

Angilus answered for me: "Nothing besides that pond and those rocks."

We turned and started walking. Angilus had taken care of some things for me and started explaining what had happened meanwhile I had taken care of Sabina: "It has been wild when you were gone. For example Gigan and Megalon..."

Sabina's voice interrupted him: "Is that water red!"

I looked back: "Well, yes it is."

Darn, she wasn't supposed to turn around before I would be away. Sabina's attention was drawn to the fire in the ponds other end: "Is that fire burning on the water?"

"Yes." I answered.

Sabina said exactly what I thought she would: "I know this place. My parents and my grandparents, my other relatives and even the Elders have told me stories about this place. Only the king can live in here."

Sabina turned to look at me: "So you really are Godzilla..."

I wanted to get away as quickly as possible: "Yeah. Angilus, let's go."

I hurried, almost ran, away with Angilus tightly with me and left Sabina to think about her new information.

When we got away from my home's range of vision, we slowed down to a normal walking pace. I asked Angilus: "Yeah, what were you saying about Gigan and Megalon?"

Angilus laughed: "Oh yeah, they are arguing so badly, that if they had hands instead of those claws, they'd be strangling each other."

"That's interesting, they usually get along well together." I wondered.

Angilus explained: "Usually you solve their problems before things get this serious. Mecha-Godzilla's fuel is almost out, so he has stayed still for the last few days. Ghidorah made a new record, by arguing with the worst possible option..."

"With who? With Rodan?" I asked curious. It's not good to be arguing with Rodan, if you happen to need a doctor's help.

Angilus laughed with tears in his eyes: "No, but something even worse. He's arguing with himself. Each head disagrees of what to do next."

I laughed even though I tried not to laugh. This was serious. I decided to go and see Ghidorah first: "Angilus, show me the way, let's go and pay Ghidorah a visit first."

"What about Gigan and Megalon?"

"As you said, they'd be strangling each other if they had hands, but they don't have hands. So I'd say they are safe from each other meanwhile we talk with Ghidorah."

And so we kept walking. I'd tell how things went with Ghidorah, but it's late already and this job as a muse is tiring, so you'll have to wait until next time. Johanna, come here and publish this new chapter!

* * *

**This is sort of like an apology for writing such a short chapter:**

In a white space stands a monstrous creature, a great dinosaur from the ancient times. Somewhere from the middle of the endless whiteness steps out Godzilla and greets the newcomer: "Hey, you must be Yongary, from the movie Reptilian."

"Yes, I am Yongary. Who are you?" the confused newcomer answers.

"Nice to meet you, I am Godzilla. Please, sit down."

Two comfortable looking armchairs appear from somewhere. Godzilla and Yongary sit down.

"Yeah, Yongary, so you are the newest addition in Johanna's muse-collection."

"I am?" Yongary asks surprised.

Godzilla smiles: "Yes you are. Welcome to Johanna's inspiration."

Yongary looks at the endless whiteness around himself: "A rather empty looking place."

"Johanna is too lazy to make an environment in here, and this is only one part of the whole place. Because we are in here, we can affect our environment with the power of thought. Do you want something to drink? Coffee? Tea? Juice? Milk? Water?" A coffee mug appears in Godzilla's hand. He takes a small gulp of coffee.

Yongary hesitates: "Well... Juice?"

Godzilla gives him a glass full of red juice. Yongary takes it: "Thanks."

Johanna and Sabina appear from somewhere. Sabina sits in the third armchair, which appeared behind her. Johanna leans on Godzilla's chair: "How are things going in here?"

Yongary lifts a finger up: "This place looks empty. Could you do something about it?"

Johanna nods. Suddenly they are on a green flower meadow surrounded by forest, the sun shines and a small stream ripples a short distance away. Butterflies and bees flew all over the place and birds sang in the trees.

"Is this better?" Johanna asked.

"Much better." Yongary answers smiling.

The mixed group formed by these four keeps talking on a meadow somewhere in the depths of inspiration.

* * *

**Review Responses / Arvostelu-Vastaukset:**

**Flamedramon** – Nice to see that you finally reviewed this story, being the first one to review the fifth chapter. After you nearly steamed in your extremely short and terse review for chapter 6 of Grimize the blue-eyed Baaz, demanding me to continue this, I wondered will you bother to review this after having to wait so long.

**US Ranger** – OK :)

**Korean Pearl** – Were you talking about the chapter or the song:)

**Gisan Zioga** – Hey there J. It was good to finally get your review, and hopefully you keep reviewing all the future chapters, too. I also hope that we keep e-mailing every now and then, it is nice to be in contact with my readers. And when you start publishing your stories, I'll be there to read them.

**Queen Ghidorah** – I love him too. (Gives the big man a hug. Godzilla: "Stop! You're embarrassing me!") He is such a darling. (Godzilla: "No I'm not.") And I say you the same thing about e-mailing that I said to Gisan Zioga.  
Oh, I almost forgot. On Saturday when I published the Finnish chapter, my friend Jarkko (with whom I wrote the original version in the year 1998 and who has been reviewing the Finnish version) was visiting me, and we registered him an account. His pen name is Finland's Ghidorah-fan Jarkko. Since I have talked a lot about you and your stories (and especially about your reviews) to him, and because he likes your pen name, you and I were the first ones he added to his Author Alert list.

**Sanity's Crucifix** – Thank you, thank you, I'm happy to hear that. But I'm not adding Orga, (even though it would make things more interesting,) because I came up with this story before I even heard that movie (and I'm not sure have I seen it) and the story takes place before the 90's movies. So all the monsters that make their first appearance in those movies or later, have been kicked off the island. Sorry. The ships were some kind of battleships. I'm not an expert on battleships, so I'm not going to be more precise than that.

**DarkXeno** – Where did you go? Did I scare you or something? Pity, I hoped that you would turn out to be more challenging than that, I was just beginning to enjoy this little game of ours...

**Edgar** – Hopefully you someday actually review this story. But just knowing that you read my story is more than enough for me. Oh, and apparently you forgot our scheduled meeting on Saturday (because I find it hard to believe that you'd let me wait five hours on purpose). Don't worry; I'm not angry at you. It was a good time for me to do some other things on the computer that I usually don't have time for. Write to me soon, ok?

_Author Note_: All readers, please Review!

_Kirjoittajan Muistio_: Kaikki lukijat, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa!

_Postscript _on Friday 5th of August 2005: I added a Review Response for Edgar and expanded my Response for Queen Ghidorah… And I started a C2 community (in DragonLance category) named Draconian Lovers. I know, it's a horrible name, but it was the best I was able to think of at the moment, considering that my little brother Juha's suggestion, Lizard fetish, seemed inappropriate. I know that he's almost 17 years old, but where the hell did he learn such a word?Better name suggestions are welcome. As you can probably guess from the name, there's no room for stories that do NOT have Draconians in them.

_Jälkikirjoitus_ Perjantaina 5. elokuuta 2005: Lisäsin Arvostelu-Vastauksen Edgarille ja laajensin Vastaustani Queen Ghidorahille... Ja perustin C2 yhteisö (DragonLance kategoriassa) nimeltä Draconian Lovers (Drakolaisten Rakastajat). Tiedän, se on kauhea nimi, mutta se oli paras mitä pystyin keksimään sillä hetkellä, ottaen huomioon, että pikkuveljeni Juhan ehdotus, Lizard fetish (Lisko fetissi), vaikutti sopimattomalta. Tiedän että hän on melkein 17-vuotias, mutta missä helvetissä hän oppi sellaisen sanan? Paremmat nimi-ehdotukset ovat tervetulleita. Kuten varmaan voitte nimestä arvata, siellä ei ole tilaa tarinoille joissa EI ole drakolaisia.


	7. King at work

Author Note: Godzilla has a wild day.  
Kirjoittajan Muistio: Godzillalla on villi päivä.

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the movie monsters that you may see named here.  
Erottamislausuma: En omista Godzillaa tai mitään muista elokuvahirviöistä jotka saatat nähdä nimettävän täällä.

Claimer: I DO own Sabina, Susan and my Godzilla-like self, Jonna.  
Omistuslausuma: Minä OMISTAN Sabinan, Susanin ja minun Godzillamaisen itseni, Jonnan.

* * *

_**Godzilla's bride  
**_Chapter 7: King at work

I walked with Angilus up the side of a high hill. In the middle of the hill we passed a ledge, on which Ghidorah usually used to live. He also had a couple of other places, where he used to live. We walked past this place and proceeded to the top.

On the top were a couple of big rocks, on which one could sit on and a nice view. On the top was also Ghidorah, who sat on a rock sulking by himself. I sat on a rock opposite to him and Angilus sat next to my rock. We sat quietly for a moment.

I gathered my thoughts and spoke: "Tell me, Ghidorah, what is wrong, when I hear that you are arguing with yourself. Is it true?"

"Yes" said the left head.

"No" said the right head.

The middle head glanced at its two companions, though for a moment and said: "No comment."

"So it is true. Tell me what happened, why did you start arguing?"

"Well because..." began the left head, but the two other heads interrupted its speech, both trying to explain their own version of the argument's reasons. The left head didn't like the interruption and started shouting at the two other heads. They didn't the interruption either and soon all three heads were shouting at each other.

The noise made my head ache. I took a deep breath and as loud as I could: "Quuiiieeeet!"

Ghidorah fell quiet and my shout echoed for some time. Ghidorah looked at me. Angilus looked at me. I looked at them. Angilus shook his head and said: "I think, that all the monsters on the island just had a heart attack. If you had shouted any louder than that, Ghidorah would have pieces of your lungs all over himself."

Ghidorah smiled at first, while thinking about what the abovementioned situation would look like, but then he began to look like he was nauseous. Then his heads noticed, that they agreed on something and looked at each other viciously, ready to argue again. I stopped the argument before it had time to begin: "Start explaining, what happened. One head at the time. First you, then you and then you. And that head, which interrupts the other one's speech, finds his teeth at the back of his throat instead of his mouth."

Ghidorah's left head licked its lips and looked away, gathering its thoughts. After a moment it looked at me and asked: "Hey, why does this interest you? Wouldn't our argument be beneficial for you?"

I didn't let the surprising question confuse myself and answered: "It is my job. I'm supposed to solve arguments and to take care of things on this island. You are arguing and you obviously can stop it by yourself, so this is my duty. And if I don't take care of my duties, I'll soon have in my hands an island full of monsters, who are trying to kill each other, themselves or me (and not necessarily in that order). Besides I benefit of you argument right now, the longer I have work to do, the longer I can stay away from home, and the longer I stay away, the longer Sabina has time to get used to my identity."

Ghidorah blinked his eyes and asked: "Huh? What do you mean?"

I sighed and slid down from the rock. I sat on the ground and leaned against the rock. I laid a frustrated look on Angilus, and Angilus explained to Ghidorah: "You see, Sabina realized just this morning, that boss really is Godzilla, the king of the monsters. It is best to let Sabina get used to that thought for a while."

Ghidorah's left head nodded and said: "Aha, that explains a lot."

"Like you should be explaining right now." I said irritably.

"Yeah, let's see... Well, originally we were supposed to argue only a little bit, and just for fun. You know, to spend some time, because there's so little to do on this island... At some point it turned into a real argument. I, we were going to stop it, but all of us suggested different things, and we did manage to agree, which of them to do first."

I picked small stones in my hand and started throwing them one at the time down the hillsides, listening to the sounds they made.

"Was that all you have to say? It was? Good. Now is your turn."

Ghidorah's all heads told approximately the same story. I kept throwing stones while thinking.

"In other words things got out of your hands?" I asked.

I threw again one stone down from the hill. Ghidorah didn't answer. I looked at him. Ghidorah stared at me. I looked at Angilus. He stared at me too.

"What?"

Ghidorah and Angilus were still staring at me. Disapprovingly.

"What did I say?"

"Our hands? Where do you see hands?" Ghidorah asked.

Oops. Better to clear up this situation quickly: "Sorry, I wasn't supposed say that, it just slipped. So, things got out of your control?"

Ghidorah seemed satisfied and nodded. I thought and kept throwing the little stones. I came to think, that the hill was really steep and rocky behind Ghidorah, so it would probably make a nice sound when I'd throw a stone down from that side. I took a stone of a suitable size and aimed: "Ghidorah, move your wing."

Ghidorah looked at the stone in my hand, his wing, which was in the way of my aim, and the rocky, steep hillside behind his wing. He moved his wing and I threw the stone.

"Ow! Who threw that?"

After a while Jonna climbed over the edge. She didn't look happy. She noticed the little stones in my hand and said: "So you threw that stone on my head. Hopefully you can say something for your defence."

"Actually I can say something."

"And that is... What?"

"I didn't know, that you were there, when I threw that stone."

"Good." said Jonna, sat down where she was, (which happened to be next to Ghidorah,) started drawing on the ground and seemed to completely forget about us. Ghidorah peeked over her shoulder and asked what she was drawing. Jonna answered, that nothing actually and wiped away the lines she had drawn. They looked at each other for a moment and Ghidorah said: "We wanted to see you, but we weren't able to decide, whether to come and see you before having a snack or after having a snack. But now that you are here, we can eat a snack and go see Gigan and Megalon. Do you come with us?"

Jonna shrugged: "Why not?"

"We're coming with you. I have work to do with them." I said and got up. I threw away the rest of the little stones.

Ghidorah got up and asked: "What do you do with them? They get along well."

"Usually, but now they're arguing so badly, that if they had hands, they'd be strangling each other." I said and started walking down the hill with Angilus.

"They do have arms, so hurry up!" Ghidorah shouted after us and flew towards the place, where Gigan and Megalon used to be. Jonna was on Ghidorah's back, arms tied around Ghidorah's neck and looked around curiously in a way that reminded me of Susan. Confusion flashed through my mind and disappeared as soon as I realized how right Ghidorah was.

I started running down the hill and Angilus followed me. Below the hill I slowed down, so that I wouldn't fall over. Angilus (who was right behind me) didn't manage to slow down, but ran at full speed against my legs and from between them to the forest, which stopped him. The power of the collision made me fly up in the air, spin a partial volt and made me land on my stomach.

I got up, shook my head and kept going: "So that's how flying feels like..."

Angilus hurried after me. When we found Gigan and Megalon, Ghidorah and Jonna were there already. They stood and watched Gigan and Megalon fighting.

I went to Ghidorah and asked: "Why you and Jonna haven't tried to do anything?"

One of Ghidorah's heads was munching some animal, which's leg was hanging out of the side of his mouth, at the same time he was watching the fight with the two other heads. He turned to look at me and spoke at the same time he was munching his snack: "We just got here. And we already tried to do something, but it didn't really work. Besides, we don't ha arms and Jonna is too little to do anything."

"Yes, indeed..." I turned to look at the fight. Just in time. Megalon stood in front of me, back towards me, and Gigan was in front of him, ready to hit Megalon. He hit, but Megalon crouched and rolled away from under the hit, so I was left in the way of the blow. I bent down and the blow whizzed over my head towards the nearest Ghidorah's head (which happened to be the one munching the animal). Ghidorah didn't have time to dodge and the blow hit. The animal, which looked like some kind of deer, fell to the ground and the head that had been munching it crashed into the middle head, which smashed against the next head: "Pthyh, ow ow ow!"

I got up: "Gigan, if you and Megalon absolutely necessarily have to fight, you could at least make sure, that no one else gets in the line of fire, ow!"

Gigan hit me. Megalon stood by our side and watched. I spat out a couple of teeth and blood. Gigan said: "Shut up, this is none of your business."

He and Megalon started fighting again. I and Ghidorah joined in, ready to give them the spanking, which they deserved.

It was unusual, me and Ghidorah fighting on the same side, but it was fun. I hadn't had a good fight for a long time, so this was refreshing.

Angilus and Jonna sat watching our fight and shook their heads. Out of the corner of my eye I saw how Angilus started walking away. I had to dodge a couple of Megalon's hits and turned my back to Angilus. Less than half a minute later I heard Angilus approach running. I had time to wonder at his intentions for couple of seconds, before I felt him crash into me from behind. I flew up into the air for the second time that day, but this time also Ghidorah, Gigan and Megalon were left in Angilus' way. Ghidorah fell on his back just when he was using his gravity beam and hit my backside, Gigan and Megalon fell and hit their heads together. I spun another partial volt, but this time I landed butt first on a rock. I fell backwards from the rock, holding my fried, suffering backside, and whispered in my agony: "Ouch. Mother..."

Angilus came to me. I looked at him angrily. I looked at Gigan and Megalon, who were (more or less) unconscious, and Ghidorah, who was lieing on his back, and couldn't get up. I looked back at Angilus and said: "Buddy, I can forgive you, if you help us to Rodan and get fuel to Mecha-Godzilla for me."

Angilus nodded: "All right, it sounds like a good deal."

I got up slowly, being careful of my sore backside. I wasn't able to straighten myself completely, so I stood half bent and tail slightly raised. Angilus looked at me worriedly: "Are you all right?"

I grimaced and limped to Ghidorah: "I'm fine, I'll just walk funny for an hour or two. These scratches and bruises heal before tomorrow, and those few lost teeth will grow back in a couple of weeks. All right Ghidorah, get up, and we'll go see Rodan and her miraculous herbs..."

I helped Ghidorah back on his feet. He went to pick up the animal he had dropped and kept munching it, even though every one of the three heads had lost a few teeth. Then we (I, Ghidorah and Angilus) started dragging Gigan and Megalon to Rodan. Jonna rode on Ghidorah's neck.

Rodan had already returned home and was sorting the herbs she had gathered, when we wobbled into her home. She looked up from her work and dropped the herbs she was holding. She shook her head and said: "Well, boys, I hope, that you had fun."

I smirked: "Of course we had."

We marched further in and dropped Gigan and Megalon on the ground. Angilus left to get fuel for Mecha-Godzilla, just like he had promised. Ghidorah sat on a good-sized rock and I crouched near Megalon. Rodan told Ghidorah to spit out the animal, which he was munching, and threw it to the forest. Then Rodan gave some sweet herb for us to chew: "This keeps your mouths clean, so that the rest of your teeth won't fall of as well."

Rodan started cleaning and bandaging Gigan's and Megalon's wounds at the same time she was talking to us. It wasn't very comfortable when she talked and we couldn't answer, because we had to chew those herbs. I think, that Rodan teased us on purpose.

Gigan woke up for a moment and groaned about his aching wounds. Rodan gave Gigan the herb potion she had mixed, which relieved pain and anesthetized. Gigan fell asleep soon and Rodan started cleaning my wounds. The cleaner, which she used, stung in my wounds for some time and left a strange feeling of cleanness on my healthy skin. I relaxed and made the mistake of sitting down on my sore backside. I growled from pain and returned to crouching position, holding my sore butt, so that I just wouldn't forget it again. Rodan moved my hand: "Show me what's wrong. Oh oh, that looks bad, I refuse to clean up that mess. You have lost some scales and received a couple of scratches. They heal in a couple of hours, but it takes a couple of days for your scales to grow back."

Rodan cleaned the last wounds on my arms, gave me the rag she had used and told me to keep it on my scratches, until the stinging would stop. She took another rag and started cleaning Ghidorah's wounds. I wrinkled my face because of my stinging backside and chewed my sweet herb. When my scratches weren't stinging any more, I dropped the rag on the ground and chewed my herb lazily at the same time I was watching how Rodan cleaned Ghidorah's last wounds. I felt strangely sleepy. Apparently Ghidorah was also sleepy, because his middle head dozed of for a moment. When it woke up, it dropped its herb, mumbled something about that, what a dexterous and nice girl Rodan was, gave Rodan a kiss on the cheek and fell asleep again.

The two other heads dropped their herbs as well and started dozing of. Rodan helped Ghidorah to a comfortable sleeping-position and came to me: "Boss, are you feeling sleepy?"

I nodded and that herb fell from my mouth. Rodan said: "Good, that means, that the herb is starting to take effect."

I snored, even though I was awake and drool dripped down my chin. The next thing I knew, was that at I was lieing on the ground on my side. I heard the voices of Angilus and Mecha-Godzilla before I fell asleep.

A couple of hours later I woke up when I heard Angilus laughing. I sat up and noticed, that my backside didn't hurt any more. Rodan noticed me and asked: "Are you feeling better now, boss?"

"Yes, much better. Hey, where's Jonna?"

"She's sleeping in my nest." Rodan said and pointed at the pile gathered from plants and soft materials behind me. Jonna peeked over the nest's edge.

"I'm not sleeping." she said and disappeared back to the nest. After a moment she climbed out of the nest and said she was going to go and see Sabina. I said goodbye to Rodan, Angilus and Mecha-Godzilla and left with Jonna.

At home I was greeted by two happy kids and one very confused Sabina. Junior and Susan came to me and Jonna, but Sabina stayed in her usual place near the pond. This time however she was standing. Our eyes met for a moment. I tiredly nodded her a greeting. She nodded back a bit uncertainly. I went to the pond to drink. I washed my face at the same time. Sabina started speaking, slightly nervous, but she spoke, and I listened.

"So, you really are Godzilla, the king... I'm sorry, that I didn't believe, that I have been so rude and mean... Can you forgive me?"

I nodded: "I understand why you have behaved like that. I wouldn't have believed either if I had been in the same situation as you."

Sabina looked at me and seemed thoughtful. I asked what was bothering her and she said: "Well, I was just thinking, that how have you reached your position. By birthright or by earning? And how am I supposed to speak to you?"

I smiled: "Speak to me just like to anyone else, like my friends do. Only in official occasions are you supposed to speak to me formally, but then I'm also supposed to speak to you formally. And what comes to reaching my position, then the answer is both. I was born to this, but I have fought several times with those, who have challenged me for my position. Most monsters on this island are my former challengers."

Sabina nodded. It was evening and the sun was setting. The children began to get ready to sleep. I still felt lots of negative emotions between Sabina and me, but one, disbelief, had now been wiped away. This evening was a time of a temporary peace. I got up and started walking towards my sleeping place. Sabina's surprised voice said: "Hey, you're lacking scales..."

I turned around and smirked: "Yeah, I was learning to fly, but my landing still needs a little practise."

Sabina smirked too and continued: "I don't believe that. You're missing teeth as well."

I shrugged: "I was just doing my job and I got smacked in the face. That's it."

I went to my sleeping place and lay down. Junior came next to me. I was already about to fall asleep, when Sabina said: "Good night Godzilla."

I looked at her and answered: "Good night Sabina."

Then I fell asleep and I slept better than for a long time, dreaming about strange things, like flying.

* * *

**Review Responses / Arvostelu-Vastaukset:**

**godzillagirl** – Congratulations. You were the first one to review chapter 6.

**Korean Pearl** – I also thought the nickname argument was good. :)

**rayzilla** – Congratulations! You're my newest reviewer. I'm also happy to hear you like this…

**Flamedramon** – Why didn't you review chapter 6? Were you too busy? I hope to see you review this chapter.

**US Ranger** – Why didn't you review chapter 6? Were you too busy? I hope to see you review this chapter.

**Gisan Zioga** – Why didn't you review chapter 6? Were you too busy? I hope to see you review this chapter.

**Queen Ghidorah** – Why didn't you review chapter 6? Were you too busy? I hope to see you review this chapter. _**By the way**,_ you wouldn't happen to be interested in becoming a staff member in my C2 community, would you?

**Sanity's Crucifix** – Why didn't you review chapter 6? Were you too busy? I hope to see you review this chapter.

**DarkXeno** – You really seem to have abandoned me. Humph. Who am I supposed to argue with now?

Author Note: All readers, please Review! **Important news:** I'll be keeping a pause from writing this story, because I have promised to translate my friend Jarkko's (Finland's Ghidorah-fan Jarkko) story in English for him.

Kirjoittajan Muistio: Kaikki lukijat, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa! **Tärkeitä uutisia:** Minä pidän tauon tämän tarinan kirjoittamisesta, koska olen luvannut kääntää ystäväni Jarkon (Finland's Ghidorah-fan Jarkko) tarinan englanniksi hänen puolestaan.


	8. Munching

_Author Note_: Because of FanFictionNet's new Review reply-feature and a new rule, Review Responses will not be posted anymore. However, I will not remove the old Review Responses, because they were written before this new rule, and in my opinion some of them contain vital information to all of my readers, that I haven't been able to include in the story itself. If you readers have ANY questions about Junior's name and age, I'm actually using Minya with some modifications (to make him the right age and to make him look more like Godzilla) here, for more precise explanation/information please check the good old Review Response to DarkXeno in chapter 4 of the English version. If you have questions about the colour and names of the female Godzillas, please first read from chapter 1 the part when Godzilla explains about Reds and the first Author Note and keep in mind that I was 18 when I published that chapter. You'll then be able to count how old I was when I came up with this story.  
And something that my _readers should know_: I don't mind getting flames in reviews (I just warm my hands on them), but when reviewers start flaming at each other, things are going wrong. (Thanks Mewtwo for ending that nasty review-argument.)  
AND finally, I publish this chapter, today on 6th of December 2005, Finland's Independence Day, with a **Christmas party special-thingy**! (It was my Finnish essay for school, but I liked it so you readers may now suffer from my beginning Christmas mood.)

_Kirjoittajan Muistio_: uuden Arvostelu vastaus-toiminnon ja uuden säännön takia Arvostelu-Vastauksia ei enää tehdä. Kuitenkin, minä en tule poistamaan vanhoja Arvostelu-Vastauksia, koska ne kirjoitettiin ennen tätä uutta sääntöä, ja minun mielestäni jotkin niistä sisältävät tärkeää tietoa kaikille lukijoilleni, jota en ole onnistunut sisällyttämään tarinaan itseensä. Jos teillä lukijoilla on YHTÄÄN kysymyksiä koskien Juniorin nimeä ja ikää, minä käytän itse asiassa Minyaa joidenkin muutosten kera (saadakseni hänet oikean ikäiseksi ja näyttämään enemmän Godzillalta) tässä, tarkempaa selitystä/tietoa varten tarkistakaa vanha kunnon Arvostelu-Vastaus DarkXenolle englanninkielisen version luvussa 4. Jos teillä on kysymyksiä naaraspuolisten Godzilloiden väristä ja nimistä, olkaa hyvät ja lukekaa luvusta 1 kohta, jossa Godzilla selittää Punaisista ja ensimmäinen Kirjoittajan Muistio ja pitäkää mielessä, että olin 18 julkaistessani tuon luvun. Pystytte sitten laskemaan kuinka vanha olin kun keksin tämän tarinan. (Kiitos Mewtwo kun lopetit sen ilkeän arvostelu-riidan.)  
Ja jotain mitä minun _lukijoiden tulisi tietää_: En pahastu saadessani liekkejä arvosteluissa (minä vain lämmitän käsiäni niillä), mutta kun arvostelijat alkavat liekittää toisiaan, asiat menevät väärin.  
JA lopulta, minä julkaisen tämän luvun, tänään 6. joulukuuta 2005, Suomen itsenäisyyspäivänä, **pikkujoulu erikois-jutun** kanssa!

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the movie monsters that you may see named here. I also do not own Yonggary from the movie Reptilian or Elfangor from the Animorphs book series (they make an appearance in the Christmas party special-thingy).  
Erottamislausuma: En omista Godzillaa tai mitään muista elokuvahirviöistä jotka saatat nähdä nimettävän täällä. En myöskään omista Yonggarya elokuvasta Reptilian tai Elfangoria Animorphs kirjasarjasta (he esiintyvät pikkujoulu erikois-jutussa).

Claimer: I DO own Sabina, Susan and my Godzilla-like self, Jonna.  
Omistuslausuma: Minä OMISTAN Sabinan, Susanin ja minun Godzillamaisen itseni, Jonnan.

* * *

_**Godzilla's bride  
**_Chapter 8: Munching

I shook my head when I sat up. Dreams stayed persistently in my head, so I got up and left them alone. Sabina was also awake. She paced back and forth uneasily, and didn't even notice me before I greeted her. Sabina muttered something for an answer and kept pacing back and forth. I went to pick a couple of handfuls of fruits and walked to Sabina. I offered her the other handful of my fruits. She took it and gulped it in one piece. I munched a couple of fruits and asked: "What's bothering you?"

Sabina shook her head: "Ah, forget it. I just had some restless dreams, that's all. They don't mean anything."

"Oh, in what way restless? Of course there's no need to tell the details, but I'm curious. Were they good, bad, ridiculous, scary, confusing or just strange?"

Sabina stopped and thought for a moment: "Well, it's none of your business, but they were something between confusing, strange and slightly scary. Umh, are you going to eat those?"

I gave my fruits to her: "I can pick more if I happen to feel like it."

Sabina ate the fruits at the same time I checked how the children were doing. Junior was sleeping, Susan was sleeping, Jonna was missing. Hey wait a minute, recount. One, two and… I looked around and the third one was still missing.

"Sabina, where's Jonna?"

"Oh yeah, she left before you woke up. She said she wanted to see her airplane."

"Good morning mother" said Susan's voice. We turned to look and found Susan walking towards us. Sabina stopped her daughter and began grooming with her fingers Susan's hairscales backwards. With a few experienced moves Sabina managed to move Susan's slightly tangled scales back behind the neck. Then she tapped Susan's shoulder and said: "Go eat something for breakfast, and we'll straighten out those tangles after that."

Susan walked past her mother, stopped and hugged my knee. Her bright little voice warmed my heart: "Good morning uncle-Silla."

"Good morning," I answered. Susan walked away.

I smiled and said partially to myself, partially to Sabina: "I always wanted to have more than one child, both sons and daughters. Instead my luck ended to having the first child."

Sabina's voice was tight: "I'd prefer not talking about this subject."

I looked at her. She looked just as tense as she sounded like. I sighed: "All right."

I looked at Junior, who was still sleeping. My stomach grumbled. I'd need more minerals and iron, so that my teeth would grow back. I hadn't eaten proper solid food for a long time. Well, if that one whale a couple of days ago isn't counted. I knew where I could get lots of iron, but I didn't want to leave without Junior knowing where I am. I asked Sabina: "Do me a favor. Would you tell the boy when he wakes up, that I went looking for iron. He knows where to find me."

Sabina tilted her head: "Why not? All right, I'll tell him."

"Thanks," I said, feeling relief. I walked away silently, so that Junior wouldn't wake up. I pondered in what condition the others were after yesterday's little scuffle. With good luck I'd meet them in the place where I was going to.

When I got to the small clearing next to the mountain side, I started looking for rocks that looked promising. Right next to the mountain side were rocks that looked like iron ore. I picked up one, which was about the size of my thumb and sniffed it.

When I was sure, that nobody had been sitting on it or stepped on it or something else like that, I licked it. The faint metallic taste resembled blood, confirming (that) the rock was iron ore. I shoved the rock in my mouth and cleared myself a place to sit. I searched more rocks that contained iron ore and piled them up near me.

It as already quite late in the morning. I relaxed and concentrated on the iron ore's bloodlike taste.

At some point I heard familiar muttering and opened my eyes. Yep, it was Ghidorah. I grinned and asked: "What are you doing here?"

Ghidorah sat on the other side of my iron ore pile and answered: "Our 'doctor' prescribed an extra portion of iron."

I pushed the rock on the other side of my mouth and stated: "It's not so horrible, after all iron ore tastes a little bit like blood. Have some for yourself from that pile."

Ghidorah sulked: "Yes it tastes, and we like it, but we don't like being ordered. And she knows it!"

I smiled widely: "Maybe she's just avenging you what you did yesterday."

Ghidorah looked at me eyes wide open: "It happened for real? We thought it was just a funny dream."

I shook my head: "It wasn't a dream, but don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. Have some iron ore from that pile."

Ghidorah relaxed finally and took himself iron ore. At the same time Gigan showed up. His grin didn't promise anything good. He marched to Ghidorah and started talking in a loud voice: "Ghidorah, hey buddy, how are you doing? I heard what you did to Rodan yesterday, you ladies' man. Who would have believed that you are a hopeless romantic and that you like Rodan? When are you going to propose her? When are you keeping the wedding? Can I be your best man, can I?"

I was shocked so badly that I swallowed the rock in my mouth. Ghidorah had gone pale so I had to quickly silence Gigan and send him away: "Gigan, you look like you need a little bit of iron."

Gigan was surprised: "I look?"

I nodded and pointed at the pile next to me. Gigan tried to pick himself a rock, but the rock just slipped from between his claws. Frustrated, I grabbed Gigan by his beak and said: "Let me help."

With my other hand I opened his beak and with the other hand I shoved in there the biggest rock that happened to meet my hand. A smaller rock Gigan would have crushed, but this rock was so big, that Gigan's beak was jammed open. When I noticed my mistake I tried to pull the rock out, but it had apparently decided to stay stuck. After a while I gave up: "Oh, go see Rodan, maybe she can get that rock out."

"Khh," Gigan managed to hiss and started walking away. I shouted after him: "Come back then, because you really look like you need more iron."

When Gigan was finally out of sight, Ghidorah began laughing. I took myself a new piece of iron ore and looked at him wondering. Once finished with laughing Ghidorah explained: "That was right for Gigan, after insulting us like that."

I shrugged: "Well insult and insult, I doubt he did it on purpose. Instead Rodan probably did that on purpose. I have a feeling that she's ticked off by what you did yesterday, and isn't going to stay quiet about it."

We were quiet for a moment and thought about the situation. One detail from our conversation came to my mind and I stated: "Hey Ghidorah, isn't it only good for a man to be a ladies' man? Why did you get insulted by Gigan's words?"

Ghidorah snorted: "It's not the being called a ladies' man, but to call us a hopeless romantic! Can you imagine, us being romantic? No way!"

"Yeah," I admitted, "you really are not the kind of guy, who picks flowers, writes mushy love poems and sings moonlight serenades to a maiden."

"Godzilla, answer honestly, have you ever met a man who would do something that foolish?"

I scratched my cheek and smiled knowingly. Ghidorah looked at me doubtfully: "It can't be true, tell us who it is?"

"Well, if that love poem-thing isn't counted, then it was me when I was young."

"No, Really?"

I nodded and took myself a new piece of iron ore. Ghidorah grinned widely: "You know that we are never going to let you forget that?"

I looked at him: "Do I look like I'd care about it?"

Ghidorah's smile faded. He looked disappointed: "Damn, you're boring."

"Watch your language, my son may be near by."

"Your son may be near by," said Rodan's voice, "but I'm here for sure."

We looked in the direction of the voice. Rodan was clearly angry. Gigan stood behind her and shook his head. They walked closer. Rodan pushed her face near my face and hissed: "Don't you ever shove a rock in someone's mouth and then leave it for me to get it out. Is that clear?"

"Yes, miss doctor."

Rodan calmed down and turned towards Ghidorah: "Next time when you absolutely have to kiss my cheek, please be fully conscious so that you won't drool on me. Or else I'll tell everybody about yesterday's kiss."

Then Rodan left and left us three staring after her. When she was gone, we looked at each other and shrugged. Gigan sat between Ghidorah and the iron ore pile. I gave him a piece of iron ore and he took it. I took myself a handful of iron ore and shoved it in my mouth. We got about half an hour of peace and quiet, before Sabina and the children showed up. Jonna was also with them. Junior sat next to me and explained what he had played during the day and Susan wrestled with her mother's tail. Sabina ignored everyone except her daughter. Jonna stared something on the ground. When Junior was done talking, Jonna pointed at the ore pile next to me and asked what it was. I explained her, what it was and why it was there. She wondered what it tasted like and I gave her a piece of iron ore. She rolled it in her mouth for a moment and stated: "It's good, almost like salty licorice, but metallic."

"What is salty licorice?" I wondered. Jonna furrowed her brows when thinking for an answer.

"Salty licorice is good and salty," she said finally. I nodded like I had understood and decided to just stop thinking about it.

Sabina's voice caught my attention: "Are you chewing those rocks?"

I stopped chewing the rocks in my mouth and said: "Yes, I think I am chewing them. I didn't even notice it earlier."

Sabina laid a very frustrated look on me: "Didn't your mother teach you not to chew rocks?"

I grinned: "Yes she did teach, but I sometimes forget if I have a lot to think."

Sabina shook her head: "Come children, let's go back."

"I'm not coming," Jonna announced, "I'll stay here, I'll come then later."

Sabina left with Susan and Junior. We others spent a nice hour chatting and joking, until my empty stomach reminded me of its existence. And it did it in a loud noise.

I said goodbye to Ghidorah and Gigan and left for a hunting trip. Jonna wanted to walk to the beach with me before she'd go back to Sabina, Susan and Junior. And so we walked in silence. And I chewed the rocks in my mouth. A short while before we got to the beach, one of those rocks got stuck between my teeth. As you can probably guess, it didn't feel nice.

I spat out all the other rocks and started pick the last one from between my teeth. I must confess having used at that point some words that I'm not proud of.

When we finally got to the beach, I gave up and asked Jonna to try to get the rock out. With her small fingers she managed to do so. Relieved I licked the spot, where the rock had been. I thanked Jonna for help and said goodbye.

I turned towards the sea and noticed a lonely ship anchored far away from the island. I was hungry and feeling lazy. I decided to destroy the ship only if it would come any closer to the island, conveniently to the area of my hunting trip.

I walked into the sea and dived in its cool embrace. I could already feel the taste of fresh fish in my mouth…

_A random human point of view_:

The ship's captain supervised the events on the ship, at the same time when the first mate watched the shore of the island through his binoculars. Next to the first mate was a video camera on a tripod, directed towards the island's shore. They had been sent to observe the monsters and to clarify their behavior, which had been awfully strange lately.

Suddenly the first mate turned on the camera and called the captain. Some monster was coming to the beach. The captain and the first mate observed the beach through their binoculars, while the video camera recorded everything that happened on the beach. A satisfied smile spread across the captain's face when Godzilla appeared to the beach with the other red infant.

His satisfied look changed into an astonished one, when he saw Godzilla picking his teeth. The captain got even more astonished when he saw Godzilla bend down and the infant picking a rock from between his teeth.

The captain lowered his binoculars and asked the first mate: "Did you see that rock?"

The first mate nodded. The captain looked at the video camera, which whirred silently.

"Is this recording for sure?"

The first mate assured, that the camera was on and recording. They looked again through their binoculars just to see Godzilla walk into the sea and dive. The infant was left on the shore, so they turned their attention to it.

For their joy they noticed the infant directed its curious gaze straight at them. The infant tilted its head. Then it straightened its back, wrinkled its face annoyed and, to the captain's and the first mate's complete shock, showed a very rude finger sign.

The infant walked away from the beach and the captain and the first mate put down their binoculars. The first mate stopped the video camera's recording. He looked at the captain and said: "Maybe we should remove that last part from the video?"

"Maybe we should, but it's not our decision," answered the captain, confused of what he had seen.

* * *

**Christmas party special-thingy:**

Äidinkielen aine (Finnish essay)

2. Cookie jar

Someone was making a noise in the kitchen, going through cupboards and drawers. Every now and then coarse swearing could be heard. Sabina looked from the sofa towards the kitchen door and wondered: "What are those men doing in there? Jonna, should we go and have a look?"

Jonna raised her eyes from her work and looked towards the kitchen as well. Reluctantly she left her work and got up: "I guess we have to, otherwise we won't have kitchen cupboards anymore."

Jonna and Sabina walked to the kitchen door and opened it. They found a very frustrated Godzilla going through the cupboards. Also Yonggary, Ghidorah and Elfangor were present. Yonggary sat on a chair, leaning to the kitchen table and looking bored. Ghidorah sat on a chair on the other side of the kitchen, far away from the table, and laughed at Godzilla's frustration. Elfangor stood near Godzilla, watching with great interest what Godzilla was doing.

Jonna and Sabina looked flabbergasted at the mess that had taken over the kitchen and its cause. After recovering from the first shock Sabina shrieked: "Godzilla! What do you think you're doing? Look at this mess!"

Godzilla continued the fierce rummaging of the cupboards and answered: "I feel like having some cookies, but I can't find the cookie jar."

Sabina walked to one cupboard, opened it and took out the cookie jar. Godzilla snatched the cookie jar from her, rushed to the table and sat on his favourite chair. Ghidorah and Elfangor also rushed to the table. Ghidorah said: "Hey, leave some for us too!"

Yonggary also attacked over the table to the cookie jar, and with the combined efforts of these four the cookie jar was soon half-empty. They leaned backwards in their chairs and let out a contented sigh.

"Cookies are good" said Yonggary. Everyone else nodded.

"I love cookies" Godzilla stated. There was accepting muttering. Godzilla closed his eyes and sighed. When hearing angry steps and the slam of a door he opened his eyes and looked to the kitchen's door. Sabina was gone. Jonna stood at the kitchen door, glanced after Sabina, shrugged and walked to the cupboard to get a mug. Then she got the milk from the fridge and came to the kitchen table. She sat on a chair next to Godzilla, poured milk into her mug and robbed a cookie from the jar in front of Godzilla's face.

After munching the cookie for a while Jonna looked at Godzilla and said: "Shouldn't you clean up this mess and get Sabina in to a better mood be apologizing? After all the Christmas is coming."

"You're right. Guys hey, help me out with this cleaning thing. I could live in a mess like this, but not in the same house with an angry woman."

They performed a quick cleaning, after which Godzilla snatched the cookie jar with him and directed his steps to Sabina's room. At the door he stopped, knocked carefully on the door and opened it saying: "Sabina? It's me. I came to apologize."

"Come in" Sabina said. She sat in an armchair in the corner of her room.

Godzilla went into the room and closed the door behind him. He gave the cookie jar to Sabina: "The rest of these cookies are for you. Me and the boys cleaned the kitchen already. I'm sorry, that I caused you a bad mood, one should not do that to anyone. I… I'll leave you alone now."

He was going to turn in order to leave, but Sabina's voice stopped him: "Come and sit here next to me."

Godzilla sat next to Sabina. Sabina opened the cookie jar, took one cookie for herself and offered some for Godzilla, too. Godzilla took a cookie: "Does this mean, that I am forgiven?"

Sabina smiled while munching the cookie: "Yes."

Godzilla smiled too: "Merry Christmas, Sabina."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Godzilla."

THE END.

* * *

_Author Note_: Merry Christmas! All readers, please Review! Those who have an Author account here, put either me to your Author Alert list OR this story too your Story Alert list. You won't miss the updates that way. (Oh and Flamedramon, I almost forgot. Get a pen name, so that I can reply also to your reviews.) 

_Kirjoittajan Muistio_: Hyvää joulua! Kaikki lukijat, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa!


	9. Lullaby

_Author Note_: Godzilla hears Sabina humming a lullaby, and then he gets some shocking news from Sabina. And because of this long update, I'm giving you a Long update bonus in the end of the chapter.

_Kirjoittajan Muistio_: Godzilla kuulee Sabina hyräilevän kehtolaulua, sitten hän saa järkyttäviä uutisia Sabinalta. Ja koska tämä päivitys on kestänyt niin pitkään, minä annan teille Pitkä päivitys bonuksen tämän luvun lopussa.

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the movie monsters that you may see named here. I also do not own Yonggary from the movie Reptilian (he makes an appearance in the Long update bonus special-thingy).  
Erottamislausuma: En omista Godzillaa tai mitään muista elokuvahirviöistä jotka saatat nähdä nimettävän täällä. En myöskään omista Yonggarya elokuvasta Reptilian (hän esiintyy Pitkä päivitys bonus erikois-jutussa).

Claimer: I DO own Sabina, Susan and my Godzilla-like self, Jonna.  
Omistuslausuma: Minä OMISTAN Sabinan, Susanin ja minun Godzillamaisen itseni, Jonnan.

* * *

_**Godzilla's bride  
**_Chapter 9: Lullaby

I floated slowly along with the sea current. The cool water tickled between my scales. My stomach was full of fish and other sea creatures.

I felt relaxed and calm in a way that I hadn't experienced in a long time. I tried to remember the last time when I had felt like this. A memory of my childhood came to my mind, but I shooed it away from my mind. It couldn't be that long from the last time.

I started remembering back from the present moment. Sabina and the girls were still an enigma to me. Memories of Junior were always accompanied by a tinge of concern. I skipped the part of my life that involved humans, battles or both.

Finally I remembered. Yes, we had been hunting that morning. Pity just what happened later. It was such a tragic end to such a good person.

I started swimming. And that I say, that who hasn't seen me swimming underwater, has never seen me move. I swam a couple rounds around a pile of rocks and my nose almost touched the tip of my tail. For a moment I envied females and their more flexible spine, which enabled them to even curl up.

I rose towards the surface and the sunshine. At the surface I closed my eyes and rolled on my back, allowing the sun shine on my belly. I heard sounds from my side, so I cracked open an eye and took a glance. Aha, again those humans in their boat. I measured the distance. Damn, I wouldn't reach them without getting closer, so they would live today. That's what being lazy does to you.

I noticed the video camera on the boat's bridge. I smiled and said: "If you're shooting me with that piece of junk, at least shoot my better profile."

The humans turned pale, because they didn't understand what I said. In their opinion I probably looked and sounded angry. I rolled back the right way in the water and felt a light sea breeze on my back before I dove.

I swam towards the shore and saw a group of whales ahead of me. I swam above the group and closed my arms around it, catching three whales. Then I swam to the shore with my prey.

While the water still ran off of my scales I walked home.

Once I got closer to my home I heard something and slowed down. Someone was humming. Because the sound came from my home, I didn't stop.

But when I stepped in to my home, I stopped without daring to disturb the situation (displayed) in front of me. Sabina sat on the ground and held Susan in her arms, humming some sort of lullaby to her sleeping daughter. Junior was sleeping next to Sabina. Jonna sat, as usual, a bit further away from them, staring absentmindedly around herself.

Jonna was the first one to notice me, but she didn't say anything. She just nodded silently. I couldn't get rid of the disturbing feeling, that I had just been given permission to enter my own home.

Sabina noticed me and stopped humming. She stared at me for a moment and turned her attention to the three still living whales in my arms.

"Hey Sabina. I brought a little snack for the children."

"Yes, I can see that." said Sabina and eyed hungrily the whales I was holding.

Jonna woke up from that absentminded trance (in which she appeared to spend most of her time) and said: "I don't need it, I have already eaten."

Sabina looked at Jonna and said: "That was half a day ago! You should eat."

"It only looks like I didn't eat much, because you don't see when I eat or what I eat."

I laughed unintentionally: "That sounds like me."

Susan woke up and stretched. Sabina rubbed her snout against Susan's face for a greeting.

Susan got up and noticed me. Shrieking from joy she ran over to hug my knee.

Junior woke up because of the noise and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and greeted me: "Hi father. What do you have there?"

I smirked: "Whales, a little snack for you children. It's good to eat fruits, but other things are also needed for staying healthy."

Jonna said: "I don't need to eat. Give my share to Sabina, if you want."

Sabina looked at Jonna and asked: "Are absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

Sabina hesitated: "Well, if you say so. I guess you know better than I do when you are hungry…"

For some reason this greatly amused Jonna. When she noticed our wondering looks she explained: "I have to say that same thing to my father every time I visit him."

"Oh," Sabina said and smiled knowingly, "I remember you having mentioned that. I just wish I understood when you have time to visit your father since you are always with us."

Jonna wasn't left speechless: "Time runs differently for me."

"That's what you say, but I don't understand what you mean by that."

Jonna didn't answer. She didn't say anything during the rest of the day. She didn't need to say anything.

Why she felt like that, I don't know, but the feeling was familiar to me too, so I left her in peace.

I gave the whales to Sabina, Susan and Junior. The children ate their whales with good appetite.

Sabina, unlike before, didn't swallow the whale in one piece, but actually bothered to chew it.

I don't know for sure, but I think, that it meant she was about reach the normal state of health.

There were other signs of healing, too. Her injuries had healed, her scales were intact and their colour had brightened. Bones were no longer visible under the skin and muscles.

Even Sabina's behaviour indicated the improvement of her health. She was more alert, more active, more lively and she moved more.

Even though she still was rude at me, suspicious, bitter, occasionally even openly hostile, and she didn't like me at any aspect anyways, she no longer let her suspicions stop her from taking advantage of the situation and my hospitability.

After eating Junior and Susan started playing. I talked with Sabina once she had finished eating. Time passed and evening got closer.

We spoke mostly about the children, until I asked where Sabina planned to live after healing completely. She fell silent and looked thoughtful. But she didn't look like she was thinking for an answer to my question.

Yes. She knew her answer, but didn't know how to say it.

"Well," I said, "spit it out, I'm an adult, I can handle it if you're not going to live right next-door. You have the full right to live anywhere you want on this island."

Sabina looked at the playing Susan and said: "That exactly is the problem. I'm going to leave the island once I have completely recovered."

My heart skipped a couple of beats when I quickly summed up all the factors I knew, everything I knew about Sabina, and I still didn't find a reason to leave the island.

"Why would you leave from an island that has the ideal circumstances to raise your child? Here's enough food and space. Why do you think I still live here, even though other members of our species have not been seen here in a long time?"

Sabina shook her head: "It's not that simple, not for me."

She looked at Susan, who played with sand and small rocks happily ignorant of our conversation.

Then she continued: "You probably understand that my past has been more than just a little tragic. I can not give up, I have to keep searching. The world has changed, but there are still places, where he could be."

My look darkened and I said quietly: "Do you really think you are the only one, who has a tragic past?"

How can such a simple thing, so quietly and softly spoken, slash more painfully than the sharpest blade? How can something like that tear a hole in time, in which a small, painful moment is an eternity filled with agony?

We looked at each other in silence. Finally understanding one of each other's most important motivators.

I waited until Sabina spoke, after all it was her turn to say something: "You haven't told me almost anything about your past. Why?"

I smiled a bit sadly: "For the same reason why I haven't asked about your past, and why you haven't asked about my past. Neither one of us is ready to hear or tell something like that."

Sabina's cheeks suddenly got more colour. She lowered her eyes and whispered: "True, but maybe someday…"

The atmosphere was very awkward. And why to prolong it without a reason, so I said: "Yeah, someday, but just to get back to the previous subject, what are you going to do with the humans when you leave?"

"With the humans? What do you mean?"

Sigh. How ignorant could she be? Or maybe I should form my question more accurately: "If you leave the island, you will encounter humans. And those humans will attack you. What are you going to do then?"

Sabina appeared to understand now. She said: "Oh, you think, that I'm going to go near their cities. Don't worry, I learned my lesson. Humans are no longer those half-developed creatures that I and Susan last saw, outside whose cities one could safely spend a night. Even less the humans are how I first saw them, those hairy apes that ate from carcasses what was last left from the bigger scavengers."

Sabina sighed and shook her head: "Indeed not. Susan was then almost newly hatched. When we went into the dormancy Susan was the same age as she is now. But no more of that issue. The main thing is, that I am not going to go anywhere near the humans' nests, unless I have to. And I don't think it is very likely to happen. If humans leave us alone, we leave them alone."

"That was relieving to hear."

Sabina glanced at the sky: "Yes and… oh, look. I didn't even notice that it's this late already."

I looked up to the sky and noticed she was right.

The sky was almost black, a couple of the first stars shone in its dark blue calmness. In the west only a little red and orange was left after the sunset.

Susan yawned. Sabina called her: "Susan, come here, it is time to go to sleep."

Susan obeyed and fell asleep almost as soon as she curled up next to her mother. I went to my own sleeping place and called Junior.

Junior complained: "But father, I don't want to go to sleep…"

I tried again: "Junior, be reasonable. Who would you play with, since Jonna and Susan are already sleeping?"

Junior yawned, but kept arguing: "You could play with me."

"Junior, we both are tired. Come here now so we can sleep. Tomorrow is a new day."

Junior was going to argue, but Sabina interrupted him: "Junior, do as your father tells you. The sooner you fall asleep, the faster tomorrow comes and you can keep playing."

Finally Junior gave up and came next to me. He barely had time to say good night when he already fell asleep. I looked at Sabina and said: "Thanks, that was helpful."

Sabina tied her tail better around herself and Susan and answered: "It's nothing, I just said it so, that it sounded more pleasant to the boy. Good night."

"Same to you," I answered. I think Sabina fell asleep soon. Or then I fell asleep first. I don't know, the day had been long and I was tired.

* * *

**_In the writer's head_**, "long update bonus"

Johanna and three of her muses, Godzilla, Sabina and Susan, look at the newest chapter together. Johanna states: "Wow, Godzilla, I didn't know you were that poetic."

Godzilla answers: "Neither did I."

Everyone was nodding. Junior comes and peeks over their shoulders: "Oh, it is ready. Let me read it before publishing."

Without asking permission Junior pushes other muses aside and slides next to Johanna on the chair, squeezing Johanna against the bedpost. Johanna turns blue from lack of oxygen. Godzilla, Sabina and Susan rush to help, pulling Junior off the chair.

"Hey! Let me be!" Junior complains and gets up, hitting his head on the edge of Johanna's bed "Ow! Why does this bed have to be so low?"

Godzilla looks at the bed's upper edge, which is at the height of the top of his head and states: "In my opinion it is quite high, very few beds reach the height of the top of my head even when I've been shrunk to human size."

"Don't worry Junior," Johanna comforts, "even I hit my head on it sometimes, and I'm this short."

Sabina smiles for a moment and says then: "Well, transfer that text to your computer, so you can publish it."

"Yeah, turn on… Ah-atchoo-tchoh!" Johanna sneezes, hits her head on the edge of the table and falls under the table.

"Turn on the computer…" the end of the sentence comes weakly from under the table.

Susan turns on the computer, Sabina wipes the table and Johanna's writing machine. Godzilla and Junior pull Johanna out from under the table. Johanna takes a paper handkerchief from the table and wipes her face.

Godzilla looks at Johanna with a suspicious look on his face: "Did you forget to take your allergy medicines?"

Johanna nods weakly. Godzilla sighs and takes out Johanna's medicine bag: "Here are the allergy pills, here's the allergy nasal spray, do you need allergy eye drops?"

Johanna shakes her head and takes her medicines at the same time as Godzilla studies the contents of her medicine bag.

"Well oh horror of monsters, you have more medicines than a pharmacy. Is there anything in this bag that doesn't have the prefix 'allergy'? Wait a minute, forget that question, I found plasters and sleeping pills. What's this? A sewing kit? What is it doing in here?"

Johanna turns on her chair and says: "Godzilla, you compared the contents of my medicine bag to a pharmacy, but a hospital would closer in comparison."

Johanna gets up quickly and is going to take her writing machine, but goes white and collapses on Junior's and Susan's arms: "Oh, I see stars…"

Sabina squeezes her head between her hands: "No, again some of those 'low blood pressure-seizures'? They're so annoying. Junior, Susan, don't let her faint or fall on the floor. Or else she's going to be pissed off like a, like a… I don't know what, but pissed off she's going to be."

Johanna recovers: "No worries, it passed already… What a nice relaxed feeling it left."

Johanna moves her writing machine in front of the computer and sniffs the air: "All right… Who or what smells like my little brother's socks?"

Everyone looks to the door and find Yonggary, who just walked in.

"Yonggary, I should have guessed. After all you haven't washed up in 220 million years. Go to shower! Now! And use soap!"

Yonggary stops, nods, turns back and goes to shower. Soon the sound of running water is heard from the shower.

Godzilla transfers the text from Johanna's writing machine to the computer. Johanna comes peeking over his shoulder. They exchange seats and prepare the text for publishing.

Sabina, Susan and Junior look at the result. Sabina says: "It's good now. Publish it quickly."

Johanna looks embarrassed: "Yes, but you know what?"

The others look at her curiously. Johanna continues: "I remembered that no-one had reviewed the last chapter in English, but a while back I was reading the reviews that story has gotten and noticed, that oopsie… It has gotten reviews, and I have even read them."

The others stare at her doubtfully. Finally Godzilla asks: "What kind of early Alzheimer's disease do you have?"

Johanna squirms on her chair: "I don't know, but it has to be really early if it is Alzheimer's disease. You see, I'm about 30 years too young to get even the first symptoms."

The others shake their heads.

"Oh you poor human, since your memory is like a sieve: it catches only the useless stuff." Junior states.

* * *

_Author Note_: The lullaby that Sabina is humming in this chapter is a lot like the song Milja by Värttinä. Some of you may also want to check out the pen name Friday Toilet Club. It's a shared fanfic account of me and my two friends, and I'm going to publish the first English chapter of our first fanfic right after this one. All readers, please Review!

_Kirjoittajan Muistio_: Kehtolaulu, jota Sabina hyräilee tässä luvussa, on paljolti samanlainen kuin laulu Milja yhtyeeltä Värttinä. Jotkut teistä saattavat myös haluta vilkaista kirjailijanimeä Friday Toilet Club. Se on minun ja kahden ystäväni yhteinen fanfic-tili, ja minä aion julkaista ensimmäisenenglanninkielisen luvun ensimmäisestä fanficistämme heti tämän jälkeen. Kaikki lukijat, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa!


	10. Tracking and hunting

_Author Note_: This is a couple of months late from my own schedule, but at least I finished it. Now, I have a small quiz for you readers, to see how much attention you have paid to this. The next chapter is dedicated to the winner ( who ever gives the correct answer first). And the question is: _How long has Sabina been on Monster Island (this chapter excluded)?_

_Kirjoittajan Muistio_: Tämä on pari kuukautta myöhässä omasta aikataulustani, mutta ainakin sain sen valmiiksi. Nyt, minulla on pieni tietokisa teille lukijoille, nähdäkseni kuinka paljon huomiota olette tälle antaneet. Seuraavan luku omistetaan voittajalle ( kuka tahansa joka antaa oikean vastauksen ensimmäisenä). Ja kysymys on: _Kuinka kauan Sabina on ollut Hirviösaarella (tätä lukua ei lasketa)?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the movie monsters that you may see named here. I also do not own Elfangor from the book series Animorphs, or Kender and Draconians (in general) from DragonLance books (they make an appearance in the Badly late update bonus special-thingy).  
Erottamislausuma: En omista Godzillaa tai mitään muista elokuvahirviöistä jotka saatat nähdä nimettävän täällä. En myöskään omista Elfangoria kirjasarjasta Animorphs, tai kenttejä ja drakolaisia (yleisesti) DragonLance kirjoista (he esiintyvät Pahasti myöhästynyt päivitys bonus erikois-jutussa).

Claimer: I DO own Sabina, Susan and my Godzilla-like self, Jonna. I also own Tissal, Grimize and miss H. T. O'Donnel.  
Omistuslausuma: Minä OMISTAN Sabinan, Susanin ja minun Godzillamaisen itseni, Jonnan. Omistan myös Tissalin, Grimizen ja neiti H. T. O'Donnelin.

* * *

**_Godzilla's bride  
_**Chapter 10: Tracking and hunting

I woke up next morning to the feeling that something was missing. I was still too tired to open my eyes, too tired to move. I tried to think what was missing, but I didn't succeed. I decided to just keep sleeping and reached out my hand to pull Junior closer.

What? Oh, it was Junior who was missing. I forced my other eye open, so I could see where he had gone. And then I opened my other eye too. I sat up and looked around.

"Where are everybody?" I wondered out loud. I collapsed back to sleeping position.

I covered my face with my hands and asked: "Do I absolutely HAVE to get up?"

Of course no one answered. I sighed: "I guess I then have to."

I got up and walked to the pond to wash my face. After that I started following the scent trail of Sabina and the children. All four had walked together.

While crossing an opening I saw their tracks change temporarily. The girls had run on all fours to the right and suddenly stopped. Sabina had turned in their direction and stomped the ground with her foot. I saw from the tracks that everything had happened quickly, but I couldn't see in what order. I had a hunch of what had happened, but I needed to see the tracks closer to be sure.

When I got closer I saw more tracks. A deer herd had run across the opening. The deer tracks were partially covered by the tracks of Sabina and the children.

I followed the deer tracks for a short distance and found the spot where the girls had stopped directly on the deer tracks. There was blood on the ground. I crouched down and sniffed the tracks. The tracks were Susan's, but the blood was deer's. Near the blood was a deer's head, partially covered in sand.

I looked at Jonna's tracks, which led to the trees. Under the trees there was blood and a deer's skeleton. From the skeleton Jonna's tracks led to Susan, where from they both had returned to Sabina and Junior.

My hunch had been right. Sabina had kept the girls a successful practice hunt. I have seen one when I was young.

Females teach their daughters to hunt in several ways. Hunting lessons are often kept so that both the teacher and the students don't eat breakfast, so that the students would be both motivated to hunt and learn the consequence of a failed hunt, hunger.

This practice happens so that the mother (or what ever adult female who's keeping the lesson) tells her students to chase the prey she sees. As the students near the prey the teacher stomps the ground with her foot causing/making the prey stumble as the ground shakes beneath its feet.

This makes hunting easier for young students and is left out when their skills grow. Though Susan and Jonna were unusually young to get hunting lessons.

I followed their tracks. All four had continued the trip together. And on two feet. Except Junior, who had at first tried to walk on all fours and as a consequence fallen.

I smiled to myself. I had tried the same thing after seeing my mother run on all fours for the first time. Like curling up, running on all fours was something that females can do because of their more bendable spine.

The ground changed and I had to follow again the scent trail of Sabina and the children. Half an hour later Ghidorah's scent joined their scent trail. I grimaced and continued following the scent trail. It didn't take long until I heard their voices. I followed the voices and soon I found them standing on the same opening where Ghidorah and I had fought with Gigan and Megalon. Angilus was also there.

"Morning," I greeted everyone. I became instantly the center of attention.

Angilus grinned and asked: "What happened to good morning?"

"Well, I wake up and notice that both my guests and my son have disappeared without saying a word. Should that make a morning good?"

Ghidorah stated: "If you are asking us, it depends on the situation."

"I know, Ghidorah," I said and turned to speak to Sabina "I noticed on the way here that you kept the girls a successful practice hunt. It is strange enough that such young children are being taught to hunt, but that they manage catch their prey."

Angilus sat down next to Sabina and I heard how Ghidorah walked a little closer behind me. He stayed a safe distance behind me, luckily. We ha bumped into each other in an embarrassing way a couple of times, because he had been standing too close.

Sabina told the girls to go play with Junior before she answered: "Yes, they are young, but they did well. And it was actually the first time when I kept a practice hunt for either of them."

I was astonished: "And yet they did so well? Unbelievable."

Sabina tilted her head and snorted: "Well, Susan's success I can explain. Our original habitat had very little food, so Susan has been forced to hunt for real since she has been able to move by herself. The only reason I made her practice is that now she can afford to learn from her mistakes. If she fails, it doesn't mean that she might not have a meal until next week. As it comes to Jonna's success, I don't know if she has practiced before."

Jonna said: "I haven't practised, but I have seen many hunts and besides knowing what to do, I had luck."

"Oh…"

I waved my hand in front of Sabina's eyes to get her attention: "Hey. Besides that you impolitely left in the morning without waking me up, what have you planned on doing today?"

"Not much. I need to move to get stronger, so I thought I'd get to know my surroundings and the inhabitants of the island."

Ghidorah spoke behind me: "Girls, what are you… Oh, forget it; we were mistaken to believe that… Well, just forget it. Go on, Sabina."

"Thank you. I thought that I'd go see at least Rodan. She was so friendly when my eyes were bandaged. I'd also want to see the other side of that island."

Once she finished talking she focused her eyes behind me, on Ghidorah. A surprised look rose on Sabina's face. As if she didn't know should she say something or not. Angilus followed her gaze and looked equally surprised.

I turned to look at Ghidorah. And I saw Jonna and Susan, who had crouched into stalking position between Ghidorah's necks. They had probably climbed up Ghidorah's back.

Before I had time to even blink my eyes, Jonna hissed and they jumped straight at my face. Jonna actually ended up on my face, but Susan landed on her stomach on my left shoulder and ended up just holding on, so she wouldn't fall.

I staggered and stumbled blindly a couple steps backwards before I reached balance. Jonna fell halfway off of my face and managed to somehow move to my shoulder. She reached behind my head and pulled Susan up from my other shoulder.

Then they both climbed down my back, at the same time when I gave them a not-so-happy look. Though they made it down so quickly, that they didn't even notice my reprimanding look. I turned my irritation to words: "What, if I may ask, were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt, especially if I had fallen over."

Sabina, who had until then had serious trouble trying to suppress her laughter, inspire of holding her snout shut with both hands, suddenly became serious. Her rare smile was gone, when she said: "He's right. Don't do it again."

"All right mother, I promise," said Susan with a serious look.

Sabina smiled and stroked her daughter's hair scales: "Good girl."

Susan cheered up immediately. Sabina looked at me and asked: "Should we continue to Rodan's place?"

"Why not? Let's go."

We all left to Rodan, talking along the way. Rodan was home, making medicines out of the herbs she had gathered. She was delighted by our company and we talked about random things for a couple of minutes. Then she remembered that she had something important to tell me.

It wasn't especially important for this story, but more of a little side path that helped me to understand the connection of Jonna and Johanna, you'll have to wait until the next time to hear it.

* * *

**_Messing up_**, 'badly late update-bonus'

A group of alter egos and muses sit on a sofa and armchairs in a living room like space. Almost in the middle of the room is a sofa in front of which is an equally long living room table. In the both ends of the table, that is, on both sides of the sofa, is a comfortable armchair.

In the right edge of sofa sits Tissal, Grimize tightly next to her and Junior in an armchair on her other side. In the left edge sits Andalite Elfangor, tightly next to him human Controller miss H. T. O'Donnel, who had consumed alcohol in honour of Christmas and who had again a glass full of strong alcohol beverage that shall remain unnamed in her hand. In the arm chair on the other side of Elfangor sat Susan.

In the middle of the sofa sat Ghidorah, squeezed between everyone else. Mainly because of him everyone on the sofa were sitting so tightly squeezed against each other, that no-one of them could get up from the sofa without help. Not to mention that if one of them would leave the sofa, everyone else would fall on the place of the one who left.

Sabina sat on the floor in front of the living room table. On the left side of the living room was a desk, under which Johanna had gone for safety.

Everyone watched in silence when Godzilla raged at Johanna. He beat the desk with a chair, trying (and failing) hit Johanna who was underneath it, and shouted: "How dare you?! You're months late in writing this chapter and you stop in a place like that?! What reason do you have for it?!"

He kept beating the desk with the chair. The desk was full of dents and large splinters fell off of it, at the same time when pieces of plastic fell off of the chair and one of its wheels had flown far behind the sofa. Johanna tried to answer from under the desk, but the noise was so loud that even Godzilla didn't hear what she said.

Godzilla stopped for a moment and peeked under the desk: "What did you say?"

Johanna repeated her answer: "Christmas is coming."

Godzilla stared at her for a moment, shoved away the chair he had abused and helped Johanna from under the desk: "That's good enough for me."

They walk to the sofa, Johanna sits Junior's lap and Junior takes out Johanna's writing machine from underneath the armchair. Godzilla takes one look at the over-populated sofa and sits on the table's edge.

After a moment of silence Ghidorah asks: "Why are we here? We thought we are Queen Ghidorah's main muse, not yours. Are you paying us?"

"I don't know why you're here, but I'm definitely not paying you. Just be glad that I haven't had time to do anything to you, neither good nor bad."

Ghidorah snorted: "Queenie at least fed us…"

Johanna snorted back: "You won't raid my fridge. I have too many other muses to feed. If you want back to Queenie, then that is quickly taken care of."

Johanna started doing something with her writing machine. Junior tied his arms around Johanna's waist and leaned his chin on Johanna's shoulder while watching her working. Johanna pushed him away: "Don't lean on me, it's disturbing."

Junior grinned: "Well, let's do it the other way around then."

Junior leaned back, lifted his feet on the table and pulled Johanna against himself: "Is this better?"

Johanna answered with a smile and kept working. After a moment a golden glow lit around Ghidorah. Confused Ghidorah bent the tip of his right wing in front of himself for closer examination, at the same time unintentionally pulling Grimize to a tight embrace, and wondered: "What's happening?"

Grimize, who had difficulties to stay in balance with his back side anchored on the sofa and upper body pulled against Ghidorah, hung on to Ghidorah in a way that would have looked very romantic in some other situation. He muttered: "I don't know. Let me go before my spine breaks and I fall face first into your lap."

Ghidorah pulled his wing back and Grimize got back to his own place. O'Donnel leaned against Ghidorah and said with a drunken person's slurred voice: "Lishten, you can hug me if you want handshome…"

Elfangor shouted: "That's it! You've had enough."

And Elfangor threw O'Donnel's drink to the other side of the room. Everyone turned to look the somewhat tired looking Johanna.

"Are you ready Ghidorah? Just one push of a button and you're with Queenie again."

"Good, send us away already, we're hungry."

Johanna nodded: "All right, say hello to Queenie for me. Oh, and this might sting."

She pushed a button on her writing machine, and during that fraction of a second between the push of the button and Ghidorah's disappearance Ghidorah managed to say: "Wait a minute, you little… Ouch!"

Once Ghidorah disappeared Grimize and O'Donnel fell on his now empty seat, and Elfangor and Tissal fell on top of them. O'Donnel had fallen in front of Grimize and pinched his thigh: "You have lovely mushclesh, darling…"

Grimize answered sourly: "And having drunk much in my time I say that you've definitely had too much to drink. And keen sense of smell says that you have exercise during the day and you need to change your underwear."

O'Donnel had already fallen asleep. Susan giggled. Sabina stood up and walked away with Godzilla. Johanna looked at the clock: "Oh, I have to go."

Then she hurried away. Grimize pushed O'Donnel on the floor and said: "I think I'll have a nap right here."

Then he took keys out of O'Donnel's pocket, threw them at the light switch and the lights turned off.

"Wow, Grimize, that was so cool." Tissal said.

Grimize just snored.

* * *

_Author Note_: Check out the pen name Friday Toilet Club. It's a shared fanfic account of me and my two friends; we have published the first chapter of our first fanfic, Mix-up in the mall. All readers, please Review! Remember the quiz: _How long has Sabina been on Monster Island (this chapter excluded)?_

_Kirjoittajan Muistio_: Vilkaiskaa kirjailijanimeä Friday Toilet Club. Se on minun ja kahden ystäväni yhteinen fanfic-tili, me olemme julkaisseet ensimmäisen luvun ensimmäisestä fanficistämme, Sekoilu kauppakeskuksessa. Kaikki lukijat, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa! Muistakaa tietokilpailu: _Kuinka kauan Sabina on ollut Hirviösaarella (tätä lukua ei lasketa)?_


End file.
